Ghost drifting
by Scarlet.D
Summary: [Pacific rim AU - KanonxMiloxSaga - Yaoi] Kanon debe congeniar con su nuevo copiloto, Milo, después de que una lesión impide a Saga continuar en el programa Jaeger. Sin embargo, pese al control que Kanon pretende ejercer durante el enlace mental, Milo se ve influenciado mucho más de lo esperado.
1. Capítulo I

Un pequeño y loco capricho xD

**__****Advertencias:** incesto, trío, lime/lemon, **universo alterno (Pacific rim)**. No hay trama, sólo son ellos existiendo.

**_Notas: _**digo "Drift" a ratos porque sí, lo mismo con "shatterdome" y "ghost drifting". Milo rubio porque sí. Viñetas porque he perdido la capacidad de escribir un fic como tal TvT y Astral Burst está puesto como foto de fic (hecho con Jaeger designer).

_Sobra explicar pero cada "capítulo" incluye un «Drift» (en cursivas), que no son flashbacks como tal sino experiencias que Kanon comparte a Milo en momentos no especificados._

* * *

**_Ghost drifting_**

**I**

—¿Ya estás grande para jugar con figuritas, no crees?

Dos centímetros más arriba de lo necesario y su rodilla golpeó la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos evitando la memoria ajena de desgarrador dolor, y apretó los dedos en torno al par de figurillas que había estado sosteniendo. Una vez pasado el sobresalto, viró sólo la cabeza sobre su hombro para dirigir una mirada desconfiada y un tanto odiosa al rubio protagonista de la interrupción.

—Debes ser el nuevo.

La sonrisa del recién llegado, de cierto aire pillo, se amplió hacia un lado.

—Milo —informó inflando levemente el pecho, y se zafó la mochila de su hombro derecho para arrojarla a - un par de segundos para mirar arriba y abajo y decidirse por la litera superior.

—Aguarda, esa es mía. —Fue el inmediato reclamo de Kanon, quien se levantó de la silla de golpe y clavó su territorial mirada sobre Milo. Sin embargo, éste ya estaba trepando a su nueva cama.

—Así estarás más cerca de tus juguetes.

—¡No son-! No son juguetes —apeló Kanon, con la figura de acción de Scissure en la mano izquierda y el modelo a escala de su propio Jaeger, Astral Burst, en la derecha.

—Está bien. —Milo sonrió con aires conciliadores que no convencieron al mayor. Sobre su costado, dobló un brazo para apoyar la cabeza en una mano—. Yo tenía de esos también.

El rostro de Kanon aligeró en malhumor, hasta que el chico nuevo viró dándole la espalda, acomodándose para dormir, antes de resoplar burlonamente y mascullar:

—Cuando tenía diez.

**«...»**

_—¿Te sientes bien?_

_El camarote era pequeño, frío en esa época del año. Una cocineta y clóset de un lado, el acceso al baño del otro, un escritorio y dos camas de litera. Incluso la habitación que habían compartido durante la niñez contaba con mayor espacio que esto, pero debía ahorrarse donde fuera posible. El sueldo era generoso, eso sí. El primer motivo por el que se enlistaron en el programa Jaeger._

_—No estoy seguro. —Kanon avanzó rascándose la nuca, su vista puesta sobre sus pies para evitar que el mareo lo tumbara. Detrás de él, Saga vigilaba sus movimientos y avanzaba sin abrumar su espacio personal. Sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por la reciente experiencia, pero Kanon parecía haber sufrido efectos mayores._

_Saga soltó un suspiro contrariado y comenzó a desvestirse para ducharse y dormir, mientras que su hermano, aceptando que no contaba con la coordinación necesaria para subir a su cama, se sentó en la de él con una postura abatida de espalda encorvada. Saga pasó saliva y se aproximó con cierta cautela. Colocó su mano derecha sobre los cabellos alborotados de Kanon en la parte más alta de su cabeza, y estrujó suavemente en un gesto consolador._

_—Dijeron que podía ser difícil, sobre todo la primera vez. Estarás bien._

_Kanon desvió la vista con una mezcla de irritación y vergüenza._

_—No me habías dicho lo de… ese tipo. O los otros._

_Los ojos de Saga se abrieron un poco más en reconocimiento. Ni siquiera él había sido cien por ciento consciente de las memorias que corrieron por su mente durante el Drift. Había estado más concentrado en no dejarse aturdir por las de Kanon._

_El sistema de pilotaje doble de un Jaeger requería una fusión mental entre los pilotos para soportar la carga neurológica que demandaba el manejo del colosal aparato. Un piloto para cada hemisferio del mismo, ambos trabajando como un solo ente y uniendo subconscientes para actuar a la par, predecir movimientos y decisiones. Con ello venía de la mano la compartición de memorias, emociones, cualquier pensamiento que surgiera en el «espacio mental» durante el Drift podía ser visto por ambos, y en ocasiones robar la consciencia de manera peligrosa si se caía en la persecución de recuerdos._

_—Bueno, ya no tiene caso que explique, ¿cierto? —Saga acarició la cabeza de Kanon y ladeó su boca en una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿Es un problema?_

_—No —dijo Kanon, cortante. Parpadeó un par de veces analizando las memorias contagiadas—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando yo lo hice?_

_Su propia confusión en una difícil edad hubiera hallado tremendo alivio si su hermano le hubiera dicho algo tan simple como «yo también»._

_—¿No lo viste ya?_

_Kanon encogió los hombros. Claro, lo había visto como algo que resintió ver, porque no cuadraba con el prototipo de hermano mayor que pensó tener._

_Miedo._


	2. Capítulo II

**II**

El sudor chorreaba ininterrumpidamente de su frente, sus articulaciones latían con esfuerzo al ritmo desbocado de su corazón, el calor propio y el de él hacían colisión con cada violento choque de sus torsos o extremidades; cada factor, más su reserva de energías —ya en agonía—, le avisaba que tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

«Realmente no creo que esto vaya a funcionar», había dicho Kanon al poner el primer pie dentro del cuarto de combate, donde se llevaban a cabo prácticas de diversas disciplinas para entrenar en defensa y tácticas de pelea. Artes marciales, lucha, boxeo, práctica de armas; todo lo necesario para funcionar ofensiva y defensivamente durante combate con los Jaeger.

Kanon llevaba más de cinco horas practicando con Milo diferentes deportes en la arena, y sentía a su inicial opinión colapsando bajo la presión de sus propios músculos en máxima tensión, mientras el novato lo sometía en lucha grecorromana.

—¿Qué tal, "veterano"? —Milo preguntó entre dientes, asomando una media sonrisa exhausta pero audaz—. ¿Enlazarás conmigo? —Un envite más, sus brazos atándolo con músculos que parecían a punto de reventar debajo de la piel canela. Kanon sacó una mínima parte de su enorme frustración con un resoplido, y empujó fútilmente contra Milo.

De los días que Kanon llevaba de conocerlo, había descubierto poco sobre él además de que odiaba el café, gustaba de tomarle el pelo, era menor que él, tenía sonrisas insoportables, y era griego. Había sido escogido personalmente de entre los candidatos de suplentes por la heredera Kido, ni más ni menos, quien financiaba gran parte de las operaciones del Shatterdome de Tokio. Era patrocinadora de Astral Burst y el equipo que él y su hermano formaban.

Pero Milo, en su opinión, no estaba ni remotamente listo para entrar al Drift con él, mucho menos enfrentarse a un Kaiju. Kanon debía admitir que lo que le preocupaba con mayor apremio era lo primero. Había cosas que quería proteger a como diera lugar, no sólo por él sino por Saga. Además de la privacidad a la que no pensaba renunciar —por más que pudiese afectar el enlace con quien acabara siendo su copiloto y con el mismo Jaeger—, la mezcla de información que cargaba, tanto propia como de Saga, podría ser aplastante para su acompañante si no medía lo que sucedía dentro del Drift.

Kanon gruñó y forcejeó tratando de separar sus hombros del tapiz contra el cual Milo lo prensaba, pero el resultado fue cien por ciento obvio al menos para su cuerpo, independientemente de su necedad.

Eran compatibles en combate.

**«...»**

_Astral Burst era impresionante desde el exterior, cualidad intrínseca de cualquier Jaeger. Con un sistema de doble cañón, su poder destructivo era incuestionable. Atacar y eliminar con rapidez, dejar una gran masa explotada y rebosante de Kaiju Blue; quizás no lo más práctico y limpio, pero indudablemente un formidable espectáculo de poder. El regado de la tóxica sustancia azul lanzando destellos contra la estructura índigo platinado de Astral Burst creaba un efecto visual atrapante._

_Pero desde el interior, Astral Burst convertía al mundo en algo impresionante. La primera vez que Saga estuvo dentro, sus pulmones simularon achicarse por el inmedible asombro al ver su campo visual y todo su alcance incrementado exponencialmente. A su lado, mientras los técnicos ajustaban sus trajes de cobalto oscuro con detalles dorados, Kanon miraba boquiabierto a cada parte que integraba la inteligencia artificial del Jaeger._

_La activación del traje interior de circuitos despertó sus nervios de manera casi dolorosa, pero con la repetición se convirtió en una sensación aguantable y hasta anticipada, como el resto de procesos que precedían al apretón de manos neuronal._

_Una vez superadas las iniciales complejidades de cohabitar en el Drift, la total exposición de sí mismos acabó siendo algo urgente tanto dentro como fuera del Jaeger. Su capacidad de batalla mejoró sin trabas conforme sus mentes se acostumbraban a fluir una sobre la otra, entretejiendo sucesos compartidos desde la niñez, o aquellos otros que solían ser secretos. Dicha palabra perdió sentido por completo, y por un tiempo les permitió una conexión envidiablemente estrecha; por consecuencia, no hubo Kaiju alguno que lograra atentar contra las costas de Tokio durante el primer año que el equipo de gemelos estuvo en servicio._

_Los cambios no calculados fueron la inevitable consecuencia de haberse vuelto uno._

_Ambos manejaron la sorpresa de maneras diferentes. Para Saga fue algo sutil que sintió naciendo al fondo de su mente de modo sumamente lento y gradual, tanto que no pudo darse cuenta hasta que, durante un combate que se alargó inesperadamente debido a que el Kaiju en cuestión era de una categoría que ellos nunca habían enfrentado, el cañón derecho se quedó sin cargas, y Kanon, en su desesperación al ver el lado de Saga sin defensa, volcó sobre el Drift toda la manifestación de su temor y el sentido de posesión que iba de la mano. Ni uno ni el otro logró ver una imagen definida que materializara aquellos sentimientos, pero la inédita intensidad de los mismos dejó a las mentes de ambos aturdidas y recelosas del enlace._

_En esa ocasión, no hubo celebración cuando el Kaiju destrozado se hundió morosamente en el océano, y para volver al Shatterdome coordinaron sus acciones mediante palabras, rehuyendo del puente neural que trataron de mantener en blanco._


	3. Capítulo III

**III**

Kanon acabó su ración. Milo hizo lo mismo segundos después, sin entusiasmo alguno por la inusual comida japonesa. Dejaron el comedor, pero ninguno se dirigió al habitáculo. No era que fueran a todos lados juntos, de hecho Kanon se había hallado en la encrucijada de evitar al «novato» todo lo posible, o de adecuarse a él al máximo para saber cómo sortearlo cuando tuviera que sentirlo dentro de su mente.

Esa noche, Kanon le indicó que lo siguiera hasta una plataforma del taller. Caminó con las manos dentro de su chaqueta y una actitud taciturna que Milo juzgó rara, al grado de que evitó decir nada mientras recorrían pasillos y tomaban elevadores. No obstante, al arribar a su destino, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de presunción al preguntar:

—¿Esto significa que ya lo aceptaste?

Kanon hizo caso omiso. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el barandal, y concentró su mirada sobre Astral Burst siendo reparado muchos metros debajo. El terrible daño sufrido meses atrás en la pierna derecha, durante el último encuentro con un Kaiju, ya estaba prácticamente restaurado.

Milo imitó la acción de Kanon, pero su posición fue opuesta, con su espalda contra la baranda y sus codos encima, mirando el perfil de Kanon antes que al Jaeger. En los ojos del gemelo había una clara mezcla de fascinación y recogimiento al observar el armatoste, quizás también algo cercano a remordimiento. Milo arqueó una ceja, curioso por sus propias conclusiones, y en el silencio otorgado por aquél se preguntó cómo sería dentro del Drift; qué tanto confirmaría y tacharía como inválido del montón de suposiciones que había creado en torno a Kanon.

Sabía que ya no podía negarse. Era el mejor candidato. El _único_ candidato adecuado, y habían tenido resultados más que satisfactorios en todas las pruebas. Astral Burst no podía permanecer fuera de servicio por más tiempo, en cualquier momento podría darse un nuevo evento en el abismo. Entendía que Kanon hubiera preferido esperar por su hermano, pero según la información a su disposición, Saga tal vez no sería capaz de volver a pilotar un Jaeger.

—Tenía dos cabezas. Hubiera sido diferente, pero él interceptó la mordida —Kanon comenzó a hablar repentinamente, causando un imperceptible respingo en el menor—. El movimiento fue demasiado brusco, su rodilla-

—El doctor Asamori me dio un informe —dijo Milo, su rostro serio pero relajado mientras evocaba la descripción del mecanismo de la lesión y el tipo de choque que debió sufrir el Jaeger para que se tradujera en la necesidad de suplantar a Saga, en vez de aguardar por su recuperación.

Kanon agachó el rostro y se inclinó hacia delante con la excusa de asomarse mejor. Su voz adquirió un tono distante.

—Salió bien de la cirugía, y ha mejorado, pero manejar a un Jaeger…

Milo asintió cortando la explicación de Kanon. Las exigencias físicas eran demasiadas, la rodilla de Saga nunca recuperaría su estabilidad natural aunque ello quizás no sería notable en el ir y venir diario, pero dentro de la cabina la lesión podría repetirse fácilmente, comprometiendo el combate y supervivencia de ambos pilotos. Era un riesgo inaceptable.

—El dolor todavía me da escalofríos —confesó Kanon, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa preocupada. Milo parpadeó en sorpresa ante lo mucho que aquél estaba compartiendo sin incitación de su parte. Era todo libre de provocaciones o muestras de suficiencia, además.

—El Drift… ¿tanto así? —Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Había oído lo que todo mundo conocía, había estudiado y se había sometido a los exámenes neurológicos. Escuchar de primera mano una evidencia del nivel de conexión, sin embargo, le dejó momentáneamente impresionado. El efecto se duplicó cuando Kanon volteó hacia él con una invitación estremecedora en su mirada.

—Ya lo verás.

**«...»**

_Los ojos de Kanon estaban extendidos en pánico. La línea de su mandíbula lucía más tensa y afilada que nunca, y sus botas golpeaban el suelo a cada paso con ruidos que dejaban clara su frustración. Observando el conjunto, Saga entendió que no se debía simplemente a que, en esta ocasión, el apretón de manos neuronal no había sido posible de concretar._

_Estaban desalineados, no sólo dentro del Drift. El motivo cosquilleaba bajo sus orejas como una idea nebulosa que no se había atrevido a delinear, pero la negación no funcionaría, no con tanto en juego._

_—¿Qué sucede? —Entró tras Kanon a la habitación. Enarcó una ceja al verlo sacarse la chaqueta y las botas con movimientos violentos, sin fijarse que las había arrojado sobre su hilera de figuras coleccionables —regalos de él—. Se adelantó a alcanzarlo en cuanto el otro se encaminó decididamente al baño, y lo detuvo con un tirón preciso a su antebrazo._

_—¿Por qué no funcionó? —La mirada de Saga perdió un poco de la compostura que había mostrado incluso desde el penoso incidente durante prácticas de simulador. Kanon se había cerrado por completo._

_—No lo sé, nada de esto fue buena idea. —«No quiero volver a hacerlo», gritaba cada una de sus acciones._

_Los hombros de Kanon se crisparon, huyó del contacto y chasqueó irritado al voltear al lado contrario. Saga entonces plantó su mano sobre la nuca de Kanon y apretó con algo de afecto y mucho de autoridad. Surgió una arruguita en el espacio entre sus cejas._

_—No vamos a retroceder. Dijimos que lo haríamos juntos. —Era demasiado tarde para volver a casa como si nunca hubieran tenido el poder de salvar vidas en sus manos, como si nunca se hubieran conectado hasta lo más profundo uno del otro. Para Saga no era viable renunciar, y no permitiría que Kanon siquiera consintiera la idea._

_—Saga… —El rostro de Kanon se cubrió de aflicción indisimulable. Saga pudo sentir la derrota cayéndole encima por la manera en que su cuello y hombros perdieron dureza—. No quieres verlo…_

_Las pupilas de Saga registraron obsesivamente el temblorcillo de su voz y los movimientos tímidos de sus labios. La luz en el centro de ellas vibraba con súbita emoción; si era mero temor o inconfesable expectación, Saga no pudo decidir._

_—Dímelo —ordenó, sus dedos apretujando los mechones sobre la nuca de Kanon—. Antes de que pueda verlo, dímelo._

_Kanon volteó hacia él con su mirada revuelta, llena de furioso anhelo y confusión, sin poder tapar el debate mental que hacía ecos en el enlace fantasmal que se perpetuaba incluso fuera del Jaeger._

_Kanon no dijo nada, pero en el silencio se entendieron, como debía ser. Saga entrecerró sus ojos previendo el inseguro beso que tocó sus labios._


	4. Capítulo IV

**IV**

Los escenarios de simulador nunca eran exactamente los mismos, aunque pareciera el mismo lugar, el mismo tipo de Kaiju, siempre había algún factor sorpresa programado para destantear y probar la capacidad de reacción de los cadetes o pilotos.

Kanon sentía cada músculo en un desesperante estado de tiesura. El traje se ajustó con la típica serie de cliqueos y uno que otro chirrido que puso sus nervios en punta. Volteó hacia Milo, y su rostro perdió expresión durante el trío de segundos que tardó en procesar la novedosa imagen del joven con el ajustado traje de combate. Los colores eran perfectos para él; los detalles dorados de la armadura exterior realzaban el color de su cabellera rubia y ensortijada. Kanon volvió sus ojos al frente en cuanto aquél se puso el casco, no sin antes dirigir en su dirección un guiño burlón.

No sería Saga. Por primera vez, no sería Saga a su lado y dentro de su cabeza.

Poco después del accidente, Kanon había decidido simplemente renunciar. Le parecía inimaginable permitir a alguien más dentro del enlace que su hermano y él habían tejido. No se trataba sólo de tener a Astral Burst en servicio, realizando su vital función protectora y exterminadora, sino de resguardar algo que no creía que nadie, absolutamente nadie además de Saga, podría jamás comprender.

Kanon intentó encajonar esas partes de sí mismo en algún sitio lejano y secreto de su mente, pero temía que el impredecible Drift le traicionara. En su próximo parpadeo dejó los ojos cerrados por más segundos de lo usual, volvió a abrirlos con un respiro alargado al momento en que las pinzas espinales se ajustaron a lo largo de su columna, y trató de hallar concentración máxima antes de que el proceso de conexión diera inicio.

El primer instante fue como ser físicamente empujado hacia atrás. Pudo sentir el inevitable desconcierto en Milo, cuyos párpados revolotearon sobre una mirada momentáneamente sin rumbo. Pudo ser menos de un segundo en tiempo real, pero para ellos hubo más que eso antes de que el espacio mental, ahora conectado, se volviera carretera de imágenes, sonidos, olores; trozos de vida deslizándose a toda velocidad, pero sin que ningún detalle escapara de los espectadores. La clave era no sujetarse a nada, sólo centrarse en coordinar decisiones y movimientos.

Al principio, una sensación de oxidado frustró a Kanon de forma indecible. No era lo mismo, nunca sería lo mismo sin Saga, y sus propias barreras no permitirían jamás la fluidez suficiente entre Milo y él. Sin embargo, Milo estaba haciendo todo dentro de su capacidad para no ahogarse en la frustración de Kanon y conectar lo suficiente como para realizar exitosamente la misión simulada.

_«Hey, somos dos»_, Kanon escuchó en un sonido inexistente. Tuvo que negociar en cuestión de un instante cómo funcionaría el espacio mental entre ellos, algo que resultaba natural en Saga pero que ahora exigía esfuerzos que él mismo multiplicaba. Frunció el ceño y asintió, recordando la encomienda de su hermano cuando él se había negado a continuar solo, y con cautela permitió un ampliamiento de la conexión, acariciando así información que provenía del chico: su vida antes de esto, sus dudas de estar haciéndolo bien, de ser el indicado para él…, y sus terriblemente simples objetivos al estar aquí. Como lo que Saga le había dicho alguna vez.

_¿Hay algo más útil que podamos estar haciendo?_

Kanon mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa ladeada. Acompañó el gesto con un suspiro resignado y el pensamiento claro de vencer. Milo lo hizo suyo.

**«...»**

_Kanon no podía decir «Saga, es por esto». Lo más que estaba a su alcance era expresar de algún modo no verbal «Saga, es así»._

_La primera noche que la situación cambió con ambos enteramente conscientes de ello, fue imposible romper el contacto. Los momentos posteriores al temblor con que los labios de Kanon se apartaron de los de Saga estuvieron repletos de electricidad que les remontó más que nunca al enlace neural. Uno y otro adivinaron cada movimiento antes de que sucediera, leyeron cada idea cómplice que atravesaba sus cabezas. «Ghost drifting», era el término dado en el programa; la sensación de continuidad a la fusión mental sin estar conectados a la máquina._

_Fue con armonioso letargo que ocuparon la cama de abajo y gastaron la mayor parte de la noche en poner a prueba la conexión._

_Al principio Saga se quedó boca arriba, con Kanon encimado en su pecho sometiéndolo a miradas largas y examinadoras que recorrían cada resquicio de su cara, mientras alguna mano experimentaba con caricias de ensayo su costado. Como si no hubiera estrujado con fuerza esa misma sección en un sinnúmero de entrenamientos, o juegos de la infancia._

_Saga comprendía perfectamente el estado de descubrimiento que tenía a su gemelo sumido en total silencio y medición de sus acciones. Lo dejó a su ritmo mientras él masticaba la nueva realidad desde su extremo del enlace. Resbaló sus dedos tranquilamente entre su cabello, deshaciendo una que otra maraña y hallando un gusto inexplicable en comprobar una y otra vez la textura._

_En cierto momento, Kanon recostó la cara junto a su hombro, y Saga automáticamente volteó para quedar de perfil y poder unir sus frentes con ligereza. Guardó los dedos de su mano derecha tras la oreja de Kanon, dejando roces débiles entre mechones azul oscuro mientras lo veía y lo _sentía_ adormilarse. Había sido pesado para él, una revelación drástica que lo había aterrorizado al grado de renunciar al Drift sólo por no exponer la verdad._

_Saga esbozó una sonrisa suave antes de cerrar los ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon con el presentimiento de intensidad nunca antes conocida la próxima vez que estuvieran en Astral Burst._


	5. Capítulo V

**V**

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló, sacándose el casco arrebatadamente. Se destrabó del mecanismo que lo mantenía sujeto y suspendido dentro de la cabina del Jaeger, no esperó a quitarse el traje y salió echando humos, con zancadas ruidosas que pronto hallaron eco en los pasos de Kanon, quien fue tras él.

—¡Milo! —lo llamó un par de veces hasta sentirse estúpido por no hallar respuesta. Entonces siguió con los labios presionados entre sí y el ceño fruncido, ignorando cualquier mirada curiosa que volteara en dirección del experimentado piloto persiguiendo a un _insolente novato_.

Milo se sentía temblar de rabia. Sabía que había otras cosas junto a la cruda emoción, no sólo eso. La opresión en su cabeza y caja torácica y la escasez de claridad en sus pensamientos no se debían a simple enojo o frustración.

Acortó la distancia a la habitación sin voltear ni una vez, pese a que sintiera a Kanon siguiéndolo; no sólo eso sino que su irritación al no ser atendido le golpeaba la nuca como algo casi tangible.

Se suponía que iba a ser su primera ronda de patrullaje, y ni siquiera habían logrado mover a Astral Burst. Y no era su culpa.

En cada simulación, y hoy sin fallo, había dejado todo de sí al descubierto para no dificultar el enlace. Sucesos privados, algunos vergonzosos, otros simplemente demasiado importantes; en cada práctica Kanon capturaba más de él y a su vez le contagiaba de su persona, pero con ello le subrayaba a Milo lo renuente que estaba a hacerlo partícipe de él. Y _Saga_, Saga siempre se encontraba ahí de una forma u otra. En ocasiones, de formas inesperadas que no estaba seguro de entender, de las cuales no hablaba y en lo posible ni pensaba.

El punto era que Kanon retrocedía en los momentos más inadecuados, comprometiendo el vínculo. Y si los superiores decidían que esto no servía, no sería Kanon el enviado a dedicarse a otra cosa.

Milo entró al cuarto, chistó y sacudió la cabeza. En su cerebro había un torbellino de Kanon, de todo lo que había absorbido de él en el Drift. La primera vez, cuando logró que se mostrara suficientemente abierto, Milo contó con la certeza de que serían un equipo ideal, y tal creencia se reforzó en los días venideros no sólo por la conexión facilitada dentro de Astral Burst, sino por los cambios en su convivencia. Desde cosas sutiles como quedarse dormidos o despertar al mismo tiempo las noches que Kanon permanecía ahí, hasta detalles interesantes como el súbito impulso de estar siempre en proximidad. El hecho de que tuvieran que entrenar juntos diariamente disfrazó dicha necesidad como obligación, pero entre ellos era perceptible el origen real de tal conducta.

Al presente, todo el avance de las últimas dos semanas parecía no más que una broma por parte de Kanon. ¿Sólo él había imaginado la mejoría? ¿La cercanía?...

Inhaló hondo, llevó su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, y maldijo mentalmente por no haberse quitado el traje en la cabina con ayuda de los técnicos. Su expresión se endureció al voltear en el instante que Kanon abría la puerta tras él para enseguida cerrarla con innecesaria fuerza que anunciaba enfado, si es que su cara no lo había dejado claro.

—¿Qué pensabas yéndote de esa manera?

—Sabes exactamente lo que pensaba —espetó formando puños. Sintió su propia exasperación burbujeando hacia la superficie, y tenía tremendas ganas de golpear a Kanon como última medida de hacerle entender lo que ya debía saber, porque le había dado todo en el Drift.

Suprimió el impulso de sonreír con amargura y soltar algún comentario ofensivo, su mirada perdió fuego para adoptar decepción, y sin realmente planearlo expresó sólo la justa raíz de su fracaso.

—¡Sé que nunca podrá ser igual, pero… !

Kanon se adelantó un paso, interrumpiendo a Milo con lo súbito e invasivo del movimiento que lo situó de lleno en su espacio personal. La postura de Kanon le proyectaba a Milo la intención de imponerse, así que se rehusó a retroceder y frunció el ceño, elevando sus ojos nuevamente encendidos hacia él.

—¿Igual que Saga? —El tono fue peligrosamente calmo, rayando en tirante.

_Igual que Saga_, Milo repitió en su mente. Sin darse cuenta, aflojó sus puños y su rostro perdió intensidad.

_Sí, necesitaba ser exactamente lo que Saga había sido. _

Se preguntó si era posible perseguir a un recuerdo ajeno aun fuera del Drift.

**«...»**

_Dentro del Drift se sentía seguro, y las sensaciones no eran ilusión. Antes que osar alterar la realidad aún más, Kanon probó dentro del enlace._

_Saga aceptó tales intentos, no sin reprenderlo por la falta de concentración que acarreaban. Una caricia que no existía, pero que erizaba la zona estimulada; un beso que dejaba a sus labios secos y entreabiertos, pese a que sólo ocurriera como un chispazo en su imaginación. Pequeños acercamientos que fueron aumentando en audacia velozmente, con demasiada naturalidad y la capacidad de evocar reacciones físicas que probablemente preocupaban en el cuarto de control._

_En cada rato de simulación, o antes de volver a la base después de una ronda sin novedades, la reunión en el enlace tomaba un carácter cálido, rayando en incendiario._

_—No es prudente —dijo Saga una noche. Venía saliendo de la ducha y Kanon ya lo esperaba en la cama de abajo para compartirla y compartirse hasta los extraños límites que no habían discutido. Pese a la aceptación de lo que la conexión había engendrado entre ellos, quedaba un atisbo de precaución por las nociones implantadas durante toda una vida, que les había restringido de llevar la libertad hallada en el Drift a la realidad._

_—¿Entonces? —Kanon se apoyó en sus codos. Saga descansó la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo sobre una silla, y señaló con una mirada difusa la falta de camiseta de Kanon._

_—Entonces… —Sólo había una decisión posible, y Kanon la sintió hervir en su bajo vientre un segundo antes de que Saga caminara hacia la cama y soltara la toalla que había estado rodeando su cintura._

_Kanon se quedó quieto, con sus hombros tiesos y las piernas flexionadas, la respiración contenida y pupilas dilatadas siguiendo cada movimiento de Saga hasta que ocupó la cama con él, no como habían estado acostumbrando —uno al lado del otro en extrema cercanía—, sino sentándose sobre él con cada pierna al lado de su cintura._

_A primera vista Saga no parecía demasiado afectado, pero Kanon podía distinguir las dudas siendo analizadas y descartadas una tras otra en la mirada que buscaba hacia abajo, como si intentara definir si estaba cómodo así, si sería mejor de otra forma, a dónde moverse ahora..._

_Saga llevó las manos hacia atrás, tocando los muslos de Kanon para que extendiera las piernas, y se movió en la misma dirección hasta quedar perfectamente alineado con su cadera. Bajo los pants, la erección de Kanon se desarrolló veloz y notable. Con su rostro cada vez más enrojecido, Kanon observó los inseguros parpadeos de Saga, su manzana de adán subiendo y bajando con esfuerzo, la tensión en sus labios y esa fijación por mirar hacia abajo revisando su posición. Podría haber reído si no fuera porque sentía el rostro trancado en puro alelamiento._

_—Saga… —lo dijo en algo similar a un gemido al momento de impulsarse en sus codos y manos para alzar su torso. Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Saga con una fuerza posesiva que había estado reteniendo desde que su razón aceptó esto._

_Presionó nariz y labios sobre el duro pecho perfumado a jabón, y a lo que siempre era Saga. Apretó a Saga contra sí, su miembro completamente despierto contra las nalgas del mayor, apartados sólo por tela de la que desharía en un instante. Primero, su lengua ansió recorrer la línea entre sus pectorales y enloquecerse con un sabor que, hasta entonces, sólo había fabricado en su mente. Subió enseguida a sus labios, para probar algo ligeramente más familiar, no sólo con roces exploratorios sino con hambre y dientes; y las manos de Saga se sostuvieron a él de un hombro y de su cabeza, aprobando el arranque con caricias aliviadas, casi condescendientes._

_Kanon sonrió temblorosamente contra los labios de Saga, apartándose milímetros para verlos de apariencia engrosada y color avivado. Con una mano firme en la espalda baja de Saga, se movió en restregones torpes hasta bajarse el pantalón lo suficiente._

_—Espera, espera —Saga repitió muy bajo, con su mirada entrecerrada y la frente ya pringada de sudor. Se empinó hacia delante, aplastando a Kanon hasta alcanzar la mesa. Kanon se quejaba entre risas mientras Saga tiraba del cajón con sus dedos extendidos al máximo. Consiguió sacar el lubricante que jamás pensó utilizar en esta habitación, con su_ hermano_, y retrocedió, buscando acomodarse en la previa posición._

_Kanon intentó reclamar el objeto, pero acabó dejando las manos sobre los muslos de Saga al sentir que planeaba hacerlo por sí solo. Acarició con empeño su piel y acercó los labios al hombro de su gemelo para succionar con detenimiento y mordisquear sin verdadera fuerza mientras Saga, con un gesto de abstraído placer en su rostro, movía un brazo detrás, dejándose suficientemente lubricado antes de tomar la erección de Kanon y presionar la punta contra su cuerpo._

_El gemido de Kanon cubrió el de Saga, menos corto y grave. Empujó con sus caderas hacia arriba, a la vez que encarcelaba el cuerpo de Saga con ambos brazos, mortalmente fuerte. Repitió el movimiento y con ello la tracción y presión disparadoras de deleite, así como la voz propia y de su hermano brotando en rasgada simetría._

_No hubo palabras ni pausas, sólo los sonidos reveladores de una unión que hacía al enlace palidecer en valía, pero éste seguía presente y elevaba cada sensación: Saga agitándose contra él, ardiendo y abriéndose para él, el placer de uno rebotando en otro y electrificando el vínculo fantasmal hasta que soportar más fue utopía…_

_En el Drift nunca volvió a suceder, pero la realidad se llenó de ello._


	6. Capítulo VI

**VI**

La mano de Kanon golpeó la pared, plantándose allí. Milo siguió el movimiento antes de volver la cara al frente, donde Kanon había avanzado incluso más. Su mirada tenía un aspecto salvaje que le hacía sentir increíblemente magnetizado pese al aire de violencia que rodeaba a sus acciones. Milo mantuvo su careta de control, aun sabiendo que entre ellos ya era casi imposible disimular cualquier cosa.

—No pienso ser removido del servicio antes de siquiera empezar —soltó con la mayor seguridad que pudo conseguir. Las cejas de Kanon se movieron levemente en un tic, y su boca se curvó con sorna.

—Burst ya es tan mío como tuyo. —El tono de Milo aumentó en insolencia, los párpados de Kanon retrocedieron mostrando más de sus ojos, para enseguida entrecerrarse al escuchar a Milo completar—: Y de él...

La mano de Kanon, fría al estar recubierta del traje, atrapó su mandíbula en un agarre de acero. La mirada de Milo chispeó, pero Kanon no interpretó temor sino el mismo tipo de arrojo mal contenido que finalmente sobrepasó barreras dentro de él.

El choque entre sus labios fue tan brusco que Milo se admitió sorprendido. Cerró los ojos y su cara se arrugó en inicial disgusto al doloroso asalto. No era como lo que había visto en el Drift.

Sintió que el corazón le saltó en su sitio, y enseguida aquel conocimiento se convirtió en algo no lamentable sino enfervorizador. _No era igual_. Kanon lo estaba probando a él sin pretender que fuera una copia empobrecida de su hermano. Milo aceptó el reto que saboreaba en el aguerrido contacto, y mordió los labios del mayor, alzando los brazos no para apartarlo, sino para jalarlo contra sí hasta que las armaduras chocaron en diversos puntos, creando escándalo en la pequeña habitación.

Subió las manos por el policarbonato moldeado con la impresión de músculos, tiró de Kanon con una mano sobre su omóplato y otra enredada en los cabellos de su nuca mientras su lengua devolvía la agresión en el ahora destanteado gemelo.

Milo azotó sus caderas para adelante, en otra inútil colisión de cuerpos que no podían sentirse a plenitud. Aun así arqueó la espalda en busca de resbalar contra el otro, y finalmente las manos de Kanon asieron sus costados con el claro deseo de traspasar la dura coraza azul. Milo dejó sus labios libres en cuanto sintió los de Kanon curvarse. Soltando respiraciones agitadas y con sus ojos de claro azul brillantes y sin pena, observó el gesto que poseía una incomprensible combinación de derrota y altanería. Pestañeó sumamente rápido y dentro de su cabeza visualizó más: su lengua repasando los labios magullados, caricias y succiones tranquilas de reconciliación.

Sus hombros dieron un respingo cuando Kanon se aproximó para darle justo eso que imaginaba. Abrió un poco sus labios y adelantó el perfil para encontrarlo, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos tras la nuca de Kanon y las manos de éste delineaba las formas atrapadas bajo el traje.

Milo gimió agradado dentro del nuevo beso, Kanon imitó el sonido dándole una entonación confusa más que gustosa debido a la forma en que los dedos de Milo se enroscaron tras su oreja. Lo instó a recostarse contra la pared y descender poco a poco, juntos. Cuando se halló arrodillado entre sus piernas, recargó la frente sobre su hombro, marcando el sólido material con su sudor, y se tomó algunos minutos para simplemente respirar.

—¿Qué tanto has visto?... —murmuró sin energía alguna en su voz. Escuchó un suspiro cansado, y pronto recibió de nuevo esa curiosa caricia entre los cabellos tras su oreja; gesto que conocía más que bien.

—Suficiente. —Las pizcas habían caído una a una, acomodándose durante cada Drift, hallando espacio entre la lógica de Milo.

Y ahora sí estaba seguro de entenderlo. Con Kanon expuesto de esta forma, Milo se sentía tan valiosamente abrumado como la primera vez que enlazaron.

¿Cómo podría no entenderlo cuando los pensamientos y emociones de Kanon eran suyos? Quedaba tan claro y comprensible como el motivo de su actual apagamiento.

—¿Dormirás con el traje? —preguntó manteniendo su voz a nivel de susurro. Kanon negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la frente de su hombro. Milo sonrió suavemente, y ofreció:

—Te ayudo si me ayudas.

Tras un momento de letargo, Kanon asintió y comenzó a ponerse de pie con pesadez. Mientras tanto, en su mente invadida, trataba de asimilar el lugar que Milo ocupaba —¿que había robado, que él le había regalado?— dentro de sí, y lo que esto significaba al pensar en su hermano.

Había sido igual que con Saga. No tuvo que explicarle sus impulsos recientes ni el rechazo inicial. Todo estaba en su cabeza, formando parte del otro también, filtrándose hasta ser enteramente de ambos al grado de no poder reconocer si había venido de uno, de otro, o de los dos al mismo tiempo.

**«...»**

_Saga contrajo la comisura izquierda de sus labios, sus cejas se acercaron un poco más al espacio sobre su nariz. Atravesó con una mirada intrigada la taza de café, enfriándose abandonada, mientras Kanon separaba los malvaviscos del cereal para comerlos primero._

_—¿Dejarás el café?_

_—Hn. —Kanon multiplicó su concentración en la pesca de malvaviscos de colores._

_—Nos gusta el café —remarcó Saga, acercando su taza a sus labios. Kanon alzó la mirada sólo lo mínimo para comprobar lo que ya había golpeado a sus sentidos: el carácter enjuiciador, y más que eso preocupado, en los ojos de su hermano. Tentativamente, Kanon respondió:_

_—Hoy no tanto…_

_El café supo especialmente amargo. Saga alejó la taza hasta dejarla sobre la mesa, y se empujó hacia atrás en la silla para levantarse. Sus facciones mostraron el chispazo de dolor que azotó su rodilla por lo súbito del movimiento._

_—Saga. —Volvió a sentarse, con el cuerpo desalineado de la silla. La rodillera estabilizadora quedaba a la vista debido a que continuaba vestido sólo en ropa interior. Kanon se apresuró a acuclillarse frente a él, descansó con cuidado una mano sobre la rodilla dañada, y con otra acarició los músculos gemelos de la misma pierna, sin dejar de alzar la mirada hacia Saga._

_—Leí su archivo —dijo Saga sin emoción alguna, recordando el día en que Kanon llegó con el fólder en mano y el modo indignado con que lo había arrojado sobre la mesa del comedor. Su hermano todavía no conocía al candidato elegido en aquel entonces, y fue Saga quien tuvo que, una vez más, convencerlo de que no podía abandonar el programa sólo por su incapacidad. El asunto era mucho más grande que ellos._

_—¿Cuándo comenzarán a trabajar?_

_Kanon guardó silencio. Si la fuerza del enlace con Milo había sido evidente para Saga, él se quedaba sin herramientas para seguir resistiendo._

_—Pronto. —Se levantó acercándose a Saga con la urgencia de un contacto entre sus labios. Fue suave pero necesitado; allí capturó la adictiva amargura del café, decidiendo que le seguía encantando, y Saga sonrió sutilmente por el sabor azucarado de Kanon. Éste se separó manteniéndose a poca distancia, con las manos sobre los hombros del mayor._

_—Saga… —Su impotencia se reveló en el corto sonido. Ser compatible con alguien más significaba que nunca volvería a estar con Saga dentro de Astral Burst. El proyecto no rompería el enlace del nuevo equipo ni en el lejano caso de que Saga lograra una recuperación total. No sólo sería injusto para su nuevo copiloto, e insoportable a nivel mental, sino que conllevaría la impracticidad de hallarle alguien más con quien tuviera compatibilidad. Dicha persona podría no existir._

_Saga mostró una sonrisa cercana a invisible pero con el suficiente efecto consolador. Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Kanon, y la deslizó sentidamente hacia su cuello, donde apretó en confidencia._

_—Está bien. Aún te escucho —murmuró. Kanon parpadeó primeramente descolocado antes de reconocer la plenitud causada por sus palabras, pero también un nuevo resentimiento hacia el hecho de que sólo quedaba para ellos el eco del enlace, y dolía cuando no estaban cerca; dolía aún más cuando él revivía todo lo de sí mismo y de Saga durante el Drift, sabiendo que éste no se encontraba allí._

_Apretó la mandíbula, inhaló falsificándose ánimos, y pegó los labios a la frente de Saga, donde nacía el flequillo. Cerró los ojos, regodeándose unos momentos más en la presencia que siempre lo atormentaba agridulcemente._

_—Lo sé. Yo también._


	7. Capítulo VII

**VII**

La primera vez que la corriente de datos erizó su brazo al disparar el cañón de plasma, Milo sonrió desprendidamente, perdido por completo en la perfección del Drift y la simetría que existía entre sus movimientos, los de Kanon, y los de Astral Burst. Todo reflejado en la marea de percepciones presentes y pasadas que fortalecían el enlace.

Las entrañas del Kaiju reventaron exponiendo el intenso azul de su sangre, la titánica criatura anunció su muerte con un bramido estridente que hizo vibrar la aleación del Jaeger, y se desplomó en la costa creando una gran ola que bamboleó a los barcos en la bahía a medio kilómetro de sus espaldas.

Lo habían detenido justo a tiempo. La primera victoria para el equipo recién armado. Milo no podía controlar su euforia, ansiaba destrabarse del mecanismo y moverse, saltar, correr hacia Kanon, estamparlo contra la pared de la cabina y causar que los signos vitales se le dispararan al grado de alarmar a los del centro de mando.

Volcó su fantasía en el Drift, y al instante escuchó la risotada de Kanon como si surgiera del fondo de sus propios oídos. Voltearon a la vez uno hacia al otro, compartieron sonrisas conocedoras, y volvieron su atención al Kaiju para arrastrarlo a un sitio donde hubiera mayor accesibilidad a los restos y así facilitar la limpieza.

Durante el retorno al centro de mando local, Milo siguió atizando a Kanon en el Drift como éste mismo en otros tiempos había hecho con Saga. En retribución, Kanon le dejaba ver un poco más de cómo solían ser las cosas con su hermano. Si Milo se intimidaba y decidía que a fin de cuentas esto era demasiado para él, ya no lo veía como un problema. Se había quitado un peso abrumador de encima desde que comenzó a dejar el puente de comunicación completamente abierto. Y se lo había dicho la otra noche, mientras piezas tras piezas abandonaban sus cuerpos en la casi absoluta oscuridad de la habitación que compartían frecuentemente, cuando se predecía algún riesgo de movimiento en el abismo y Kanon no podía ir a casa.

«Saga y yo no necesitamos del Drift», lo extrañaban, irremediablemente, pero podían rescatar algunas de las experiencias mediante el fenómeno de Ghost drifting, que se había desarrollado con especial intensidad en ellos. El doctor Asamori incluso había solicitado algunas sesiones con Saga aparte de las dedicadas a su rehabilitación, para realizar pruebas junto a Kanon acerca del alcance del enlace mental sin la máquina. Kanon estaba bastante entusiasmado por ello, por la simple posibilidad de poder reconectar con Saga sin pensar en nada más, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de cómo se daría un posible encuentro entre él y Milo. Era algo que tenía que suceder y que el mismo Saga le había pedido, pero a ratos perdía la certeza de dónde estaba plantado, y se veía magnetizado en direcciones opuestas.

Después de celebrar en el comedor junto a algunos otros pilotos, técnicos y miembros del equipo científico, y con el efecto de las bebidas alcohólicas haciendo mella en sus neuronas, Kanon se levantó de la mesa con un movimiento dramático y de poco equilibrio, se estiró regando algunos vasos gracias a lo cual escuchó reclamos a los que no atendió, y atrapó la muñeca de Milo para sacarlo de ahí.

Milo también había bebido una buena cantidad, pero Kanon no notaba nada alterado en él además del rostro ruborizado y el hecho de que las sonrisas en sus labios demoraban más de lo normal.

—¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? —preguntó Milo, sujetándose con un puño a la camisa de Kanon justo a la mitad de su espalda. En respuesta, Kanon simplemente resopló. No estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún otro lado. Se echó sobre su cama —la cama de Saga—, y comenzó a imaginar la reprendida que les esperaba a la mañana siguiente por parte del mariscal. Un piloto Jaeger siempre debía estar en sus cinco sentidos, listo a salir en escenarios de emergencia.

—Entonces te quedas aquí.

Kanon se enfurruñó, curioso por la innecesaria repetición de palabras de Milo. Había caído boca abajo en su cama, y al girar de lado no tardó un segundo en sentir una mano sobre su hombro empujándolo a rodar más. La sombra de Milo no le intimidó, pero dejó a su mirada ensimismada y a su cuerpo sin ganas de coordinar nada.

—¿Qué quieres?

Milo se sentó al lado de su cadera y Kanon juró ver una trampa en sus ojos.

—Celebrar. Lo de hoy fue importante.

—Ajá. —Kanon arrugó la frente al sentir la mano de Milo aterrizar suave sobre su abdomen. Sus botones fueron débilmente empujados por el grupo de dedos movedizos, pero ni siquiera llegó a desabotonar nada, sólo zafó la prenda del pantalón antes de aflojar este mismo. Kanon continuó observando con escepticismo, preguntándose si su propia boca diría algo para detenerlo, o si era mayor la necesidad de estrechar la relación que el Drift intensificaba a saltos agigantados.

Gruñó bajo al sentir su miembro expuesto, entrecerró los ojos echando la cabeza a un lado, y movió un brazo para dejar su mano pesadamente sobre la cabeza rubia que había descendido hacia su entrepierna. Mordió el interior de su labio al sentir el primer beso de Milo, y enseguida su lengua patinar con excesiva confianza. Milo lamió sin sobrepasarse en efusividad, chupó recorriendo la erección que se endureció al máximo rápidamente, y de forma traicionera oprimió y jugó con la punta de su lengua en los sitios que obligaban a Kanon a gemir fuerte, retorcerse y apretar los mechones rubios casi con saña. Kanon le empujó la cabeza, pero Milo siguió a su ritmo, molestando en toda su longitud, atrapando porciones que succionaba con detenimiento mientras su mano acogía y masajeaba sus testículos.

—Ya no sigas —Kanon sacó entre jadeos, empujado las caderas al mismo tiempo. Milo ladeó el rostro, pausando la actividad de sus labios para sonreírle con un aire interrogante, mientras su mejilla rozaba el falo que su mano no dejaba de frotar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Entiendes que no soy sólo yo?

Milo parpadeó, su rostro quedó en blanco durante el instante que las palabras tardaron en hacer clic dentro de su mente. Pero era tan evidente que volvió a sonreír, esta vez de forma incompleta y torcida, adoptando resignación ante una situación que en su vida hubiera podido imaginar.

—Quiero conocerlo —dijo, antes de abrir sus labios humedecidos y capturar el glande enrojecido de Kanon entre ellos. Lo introdujo lentamente en su boca, acariciando por debajo con la lengua, y siguió mirándolo en espera de notar si Kanon entendía la consecuencia de nunca ser sólo dos en el Jaeger.

Kanon no pudo sacar otra palabra por el momento. Sus caderas comenzaron a alzarse en cortos pero firmes vaivenes, la boca de Milo a recibirlo una y otra vez, sus extremidades y abdomen contrayéndose con cada empuje que buscaba alcanzar la garganta del menor, quien no lucía en absoluto abrumado por la situación.

Kanon jaló del cabello de Milo vengativamente un instante antes de que su orgasmo lo envolviera. Jadeó gustoso al sentir que Milo no se apartaba sino que tomaba todo sin respingar, soltando un gemido muy bajo cercano a un ronroneo. Kanon rindió su cuello hacia atrás y cerró los ojos antes de susurrar arrastrando la voz:

—Ya lo conoces… —Milo lamió las últimas gotas conforme liberaba el pene de Kanon, y las saboreó detenidamente junto a aquellas palabras de inclusión que había estado esperando desde que Saga se volvió el indiscutible punto de referencia en el Drift.

**«...»**

_Saga abrió la boca con urgencia, sin expulsar un sonido, sólo el aire caliente contra la almohada. Sus labios volvieron a cerrarse dejando escapar un gemido agudo pero leve que murió contra la tela sudada de la funda que apretaba con ambas manos. El terso material se humedeció más con su siguiente jadeo y las gotas de sudor que su frente restregó durante el descontrol de su orgasmo._

_Rechinó los dientes cuando la siguiente arremetida de Kanon resultó más fuerte, y su rodilla resintió el movimiento. Kanon se aseguraba de ser cuidadoso, excepto cuando, comprensiblemente, se dejaba absorber en el placer de acabar. Saga escuchó sus bufidos, los pequeños gemidos de goce, y más que nada disfrutó la sensación de él palpitando dentro y su semen reclamando lugar. Por reflejo apretó los músculos cuando lo sintió salir, y soltó una exhalación inconforme y muy débil._

_Sintió la nariz de Kanon chocar contra su omóplato antes de que lograra atinar a un beso, y sonrió cansadamente para enseguida removerse con suma debilidad, probando el estado de sus extremidades y músculos. Su trasero dolía un poco, no por Kanon, sino por los juguetes que había usado antes. Horas atrás, Kanon había llegado con esa sorpresa a la que Saga no halló motivo para negarse. No le había desagradado, pero había quedado carcomido por la duda de si la repentina creatividad de Kanon nacía simplemente de él._

_Kanon se tumbó a su lado, pegándose a su brazo y robando espacio de la almohada. Saga lo dejó reaprender a respirar durante algunos minutos antes de comentar:_

_—Lo vi en las noticias…_

_Notó que los párpados de Kanon se arrugaron levemente, pero fue la única señal de que hubiera escuchado. No le gustaba que hubiera tardado en decirle del nuevo éxito de Astral Burst, pero podía entender su tendencia a negarse que él ya no estaría ahí en eventos como tales. Saga movió su mano hacia la frente de su hermano, hizo a un lado mechones pegados a su piel y acarició hasta llegar detrás de su oreja._

_—Debió emocionarse…_

_—Hm. —Kanon entreabrió un ojo sólo un instante. Alzó sus cejas en un gesto sufrido y masculló contra la almohada—: Vació el cañón…, y luego se me fue encima._

_Saga torció sus labios conteniendo una sonrisa._

_—Las cosas que tienes que aguantar… —ironizó. Movió sus dedos cosquilleando el nacimiento del cabello de Kanon en su nuca, vio el sonrojo en su rostro adquirir intensidad y un nuevo mohín enfurruñado. Para Kanon no dejaba de ser extraño que Saga le pidiera hablar de Milo, o que al despertar le comentara que había soñado con este chico rubio de sonrisas ladeadas y ojos celestes. Otro típico efecto del Ghost drifting: la filtración de imágenes durante los períodos de descanso entre dos mentes fuertemente conectadas. Incluso durante sueños eran tres._

_Ciertamente extraño, pero Kanon agradecía que Saga pudiera de cierta forma hacer suyo el íntimo nexo que había creado con Milo._

_Saga se arrimó lo suficiente para dejar un beso conciso entre los labios y la mejilla de Kanon, antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos susurrándole una última indicación._

_—Suéñalo._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**VIII**

Saga caminó por el Shatterdome, lento, tratando de que el cojeo no fuera demasiado notable. El esfuerzo no tenía mucho caso, dos de cada tres personas con las que se cruzaba lo conocían y saludaban, y por supuesto, preguntaban por su recuperación. Desde antes de salir de casa, Saga había practicado a fabricar la sonrisa justa para convencer de «estar bien» y evitar recibir muestras de pena.

Tomó un respiro largo y aliviado cuando al fin pudo llegar al área que buscaba. Se detuvo a varios metros de distancia todavía, y alzó la mirada lentamente para recapturar detalles memorizados a la perfección. Las marcas azul aturquesado sobre una estructura de entero índigo que asemejaba el color amatista bajo el techo del Shatterdome.

Parpadeó sólo por necesidad, y si bajó la mirada fue porque buscaba algo más allí, no sólo a Astral Burst. Sobre el enorme pie del Jaeger, encontró al muchacho siesteando con los brazos tras la cabeza y una revista abierta de lleno sobre su cara para evitar las luces.

Saga caminó hacia él, se asomó para leer la portada de la revista, arqueó una ceja y ladeó sus labios en un gesto curioso y divertido. Estiró la mano y levantó la revista, la giró acercándola a sí mismo para hojear parte del contenido.

—Así que esto es lo que ve mi hermano en el Drift… —Página tras página de pornografía, varias luciendo el uso de algunos de los juguetes que Kanon le había llevado el otro día—. Eso explica algunas cosas.

Milo se había incorporado de golpe, estuvo a punto de resbalar del pie de Astral Burst y apenas halló equilibrio para permanecer sentado. Con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos bien abiertos, vio a Saga revisar la revista y hablar con él con absoluta naturalidad. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido ante su presencia, y enseguida se reprendió por haberlo olvidado. Ya sabía que iba a venir para las pruebas de Ghost drifting con el doctor Asamori. Asumió que Kanon seguía con el mencionado, y la sangre continuó concentrándose en sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz porque bien que recordaba lo que había visto en el último enlace con Kanon. El protagonista estaba junto frente a él.

—Creo que fue buena idea —dijo, sacudiéndose el bochorno para saludar a Saga con una sonrisa que mostró abiertamente su emoción. Se deslizó abajo, parándose derecho con un brinquito, y extendió la mano hacia el ex-piloto.

—Es un honor. —Guardó seriedad en su rostro durante los momentos que Saga tardó en aceptar su mano. Se soltaron después de un corto apretón, y Milo volvió a relajarse. Había tenido que decirlo, respetaba a Saga como a cualquiera con el valor suficiente como para entrar al proyecto, pero él en particular se había ganado su propio pedestal dentro de su mente. En parte por impresiones contagiadas de Kanon, pero más que nada por tenerlo presente como la persona que posiblemente salvó el Jaeger ese día, y a Kanon.

Agachó la frente, rascó un lado de su cabeza, alborotándose aún más el pelo, y miró la revista curvando los labios en un gesto incómodo. No por el tipo de material de lectura, sino porque nunca visualizó su primer encuentro con Saga de esta manera.

—Te la puedo prestar, si quieres.

—No hace falta. —Saga se la devolvió, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Una comisura de sus labios tiró para formar una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia arriba y se acercó al Jaeger para recargar una mano sobre el material que durante años había sentido como parte de su propio cuerpo. Milo le dio espacio, colocándose a sus espaldas, pero se mantuvo atento a cualquier acción o gesto del mayor. Desde el Drift había aprendido que el lenguaje de sus facciones era mucho más sutil que el de Kanon.

—¿Cómo funciona la pierna?

Milo no pudo evitar lanzar la mirada hacia la rodilla derecha de Saga. Enseguida parpadeó y subió viendo la extremidad del Jaeger en cuestión. Soltó un suspiro tranquilo.

—Como nueva.

Saga aceptó sus palabras con una pequeña afirmación de su cabeza antes de voltear a enfrentarlo de nuevo, con inconfundible complicidad en sus penetrantes pupilas.

—Kanon te dio problemas, ¿cierto?

Milo ladeó la cabeza al sentir que su súbita sonrisa era demasiado amplia.

—Sí, pero creo que fue mutuo. —Rascó su nuca y cambió el peso de pie, dejando una mano apoyada en su cintura. Saga pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo miró su cara con obvia intención de estudio que le dificultó a Milo quedarse quieto. Todo lo que conocía de él fue abultándose en su cerebro y desatando una ansiedad que resultaba agradable y le aceleraba el pulso. Se preguntó si Saga sentía algo de esto, si se sentía como él había sentido a Kanon cuando estaban juntos.

Saga colocó una mano sobre el inicio de su muslo derecho durante un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Le dije que nos esperara en el comedor —informó, y enseguida pasó al lado de Milo, quien giró y se colocó junto a Saga por reflejo, para avanzar a la par. A los dos pasos se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar su ritmo si no quería rebasarlo.

**«...»**

_«Muéstrame más»._

_«No hay nada que no puedas ver»._

_Un cumpleaños aparentemente reciente, no en el cuarto de la base sino en la amplia cama de una habitación a media luz._

_Mientras Kanon dormitaba con la sábana enredada en sus piernas, Saga se estiró hacia el buró de su lado y sacó una caja envuelta en papel café con puntos blancos. Regresó a acercarse a su hermano y le dio un topecito leve en el hombro con el regalo. Kanon arrugó la nariz, viró perezosamente la cabeza en su dirección, y acabó de abrir los ojos al instante en que distinguió el papel decorado._

_—¿Qué es? ¿Cuál? —Se sentó rápido, arrebató la caja y comenzó a desenvolverla sin preámbulos. Entre risas, Saga atrapó la pequeña tarjeta que había salido volando e intentó regresársela a Kanon, quien rasgaba la envoltura con la emoción y descuido de un niño en navidad._

_—Olvidaste la tarjeta —dijo Saga, dejándosela sobre su muslo izquierdo. Kanon le dedicó una mirada rápida; ya la revisaría después. Saga siempre le escribía lo mismo, de todas formas: «Estoy aquí porque tú tenías que estarlo». No uno sino dos en el mundo._

_—¡Saga! ¿Cuándo salió? —Esta vez no era un Kaiju. Entre sus manos yacía un perfecto modelo a escala de Astral Burst. Kanon no esperaba que estuviera en las tiendas hasta finales de año._

_—No ha salido, pero ser piloto Jaeger tiene sus ventajas. —Saga recostó la cabeza en la almohada, consciente de que Kanon ya sólo lo escuchaba a medias. Lo observó con chispeos divertidos dentro de sus ojos._

_Con mucho cuidado, Kanon le dio vuelta cotejando la figura con la realidad, sus yemas repasaron los detalles lentamente como si deseara imprimirlos en sus huellas dactilares. Después probó a mover las extremidades y a cambiar las armas que venían de accesorios, todo con una sonrisa atontada en el rostro._


	9. Capítulo IX

**IX**

Ocuparon un extremo de la larga mesa. Kanon intencionalmente junto a Saga, Milo frente a ellos, analizándolos con una curiosidad que rayaba en manía, y a la vez tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

Escuchó encantado desde la primera vez que a Kanon se le atoró el pelo en el casco y tuvo que cortarse un buen trozo, hasta la escueta pero valiosa información de Saga acerca de los adelantos en su terapia, pasando por la historia de cómo comenzó la colección de figuras de Kanon y cómo fue creciendo con el paso de los años, después de la renuencia inicial de Saga a que Kanon encontrara entretención en los juguetes que, a fin de cuentas, representaban lo que podría venir a ser el fin de la humanidad.

Milo no proporcionó mucha información sobre sí mismo. Primero, porque Kanon no falló en interrumpir cualquier pregunta que Saga dirigiera hacia él, ya fuera con comentarios al azar o con los numerosos acercamientos para robarle la comida. Segundo, porque Milo prefirió incentivar a Saga a hablar. Ansiaba compararlo con el hombre que había conocido dentro del Drift, gracias a Kanon, y tratar de entender lo que significaba que los tres pudieran estar así, hablando sin preocupaciones ni tensión, cuando su lógica pre-Kanon le decía que esto no tenía nada de normal.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —preguntó en cierto momento, al notar que los contenidos de los platos escaseaban y pronto sería hora de una ronda de guardia antes de cerrar el día. Los gemelos alzaron la vista y lucieron un tanto azarados, ambos tomados por sorpresa de que no hubiera sido Kanon quien diera voz a aquellas palabras.

Saga parpadeó, sonrió con amabilidad, agachó la mirada y picó con el tenedor el último bocado antes de que Kanon se encargara de desaparecerlo. Conforme lo llevaba a su boca, miró a Kanon de reojo y, una vez que comenzó a masticar, movió la cabeza afirmando un par de veces. Tragó y volvió su atención a Milo, mientras su mano buscaba rozar la de Kanon sobre la mesa, dorso contra dorso.

—Estaría bien, por hoy. Me ahorraría tener que volver mañana para escuchar lo que ya sé que dirá el doctor.

Milo se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en ambos brazos. Sus ojos aparentaron mayor tamaño al momento de preguntar:

—¿Qué dirá? —Kanon había tenido esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua, y se unió a la expectativa de Milo con el mismo tipo de mirada aguda, con la diferencia de que en la suya se dejaba entrever una triza de temor.

—Que quizás el efecto de ghost drifting se debilitará con el tiempo, en inversa proporción al fortalecimiento del enlace entre ustedes.

—Saga, eso no pasará —Kanon replicó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y reacomodándose con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera iba a considerar la posibilidad. Notó en el tic de las cejas de Milo una pista de la instantánea preocupación compartida que Saga les había provocado.

—No dije que fuera a pasar. El doctor Asamori ignora algunos factores, me temo. —Torció los labios en un discreto gesto de complicidad, justo antes de que su mano alcanzara el cabello tras la oreja de Kanon y sus dedos se enredaran durante un par de segundos, y nada más. Disfrazó la acción poniéndose de pie, y soltó a su hermano.

—Ya es hora —les recordó. Fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la salida del comedor.

Minutos después, Saga lo estaba observando todo desde control de mando: las armaduras ensamblándose sobre Milo y Kanon, conectándose a ellos de manera que cada pulsación y movimiento fuera registrado y supervisado desde donde él se encontraba. Sus músculos cimbraron, los tendones tirantes y su piel erizada reaccionaban a la memoria de aquellas experiencias que precedían a su cuerpo hecho uno con el Jaeger: sensación que se había vuelto inasequible.

En el momento en que las luces de la cabina iluminaron el área de lo que serían los ojos de la máquina, a Saga lo asaltó la idea de estar más cerca; aquí, al menos. Estaba seguro de que podría conseguir un puesto sin problema alguno si lo solicitara.

Guardó su plan para hablarlo con Kanon en otra ocasión, ya que estuviera más acostumbrado a Milo y a la idea de que ellos no volverían a pilotar juntos. No quería que su presencia ahí resultara en un detrimento en la relación de aquellos dos, así que esperaría. Pero la invitación de esa noche ya estaba aceptada.

Al entrar a la habitación fue imposible no dejarse invadir por melancolía y reconocer cada rincón con especial detenimiento pese a lo trivial que fuera, así como estudiar cada cambio desde que él no estaba. Incluso husmeó un poco por cajones y clóset mientras buscaba ropa de Kanon para ponerse al día siguiente. Descubrió que Milo no doblaba la ropa sino que la hacía rollitos, y que obviamente no usaba la que había sido su cama, pues ésta tenía la característica pendiente del borde de la colcha que Kanon siempre dejaba al arreglarla a prisas.

Se quitó los zapatos, el cinturón y la camisa, y se acomodó en la cama de abajo con cuidado de no poner peso en su rodilla. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, pero tardó un rato en quedarse dormido, entre que asimilaba la rareza de que esa cama no le perteneciera más, y se hacía ideas de lo que los otros dos estaban viviendo en esos momentos. Nunca se podía dejar de lado el peligro, pero una vez dentro de Astral Burst, la ilimitada confianza adormecía el natural temor a morir, por el conocimiento de saber exactamente junto a quién estarías al hacerlo. Si llegaba a haber pánico, surgía por el escenario de quedar siendo el único, con la conexión rota e irreparable.

Viró sobre su costado para estar más cómodo. Se sentía mejor cuando tenía la pierna ligeramente flexionada. Acomodó una mano bajo la almohada, y fue lo último que recordó cuando se vio alertado por la llegada de Milo y Kanon.

Saga esperó sin reaccionar, todavía sintiéndose aletargado. Ellos susurraban y se movían con intencional sigilo para evitar despertarlo. Saga contuvo una sonrisa y decidió no demostrarse despierto. Bastaba con saber que ellos se encontraban bien y que pronto Kanon estaría acomodado contra su espalda.

Lo curioso fue cuando aquello no sucedió en el lapso de tiempo que Saga predijo. Escuchó largos segundos de silencio, y se supo observado por ambos.

Kanon y Milo habían parado simultáneamente en medio de la intención de dirigirse a sus respectivos lechos. Se quedaron indecisos por un momento hasta que Milo se adelantó.

—Te toca tu cama hoy —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, volteando sobre su hombro hacia Kanon, quien arrugó la frente y avanzó medio paso pretendiendo detenerlo antes de quedarse atorado, simplemente observando. Acabó aceptando la resolución porque la imagen de Milo subiendo con una cautela inusual a la cama para no molestar a Saga, y la expresión de infantil asombro mientras vigilaba el rostro de su hermano cerciorándose de no despertarlo, le causaron inmediato encanto.

Tras un suspiro pesado, subió a la cama «de Milo», concluyendo que la situación estaba bien así. Se preguntó si Saga se sorprendería. Estaba seguro de que sería de su agrado, pues había dejado claras sus intenciones de acercarse a Milo. El tipo de calidez que surgió ante la idea no se decidía a ubicarse entre sus pulmones o sus ingles. Sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa impúdica antes de que girara buscando la mejor posición para dormir.

Saga se hizo ignorante a la presencia que ahora lo acompañaba sobre la cama, aunque fue difícil calmar la curiosidad de sentir tan cerca a alguien que no fuera Kanon. Tenía años de que algo como tal no sucedía, y las experiencias anteriores a su hermano habían quedado como recuerdos desteñidos conforme el enlace mental potenciaba todo lo nuevo que se daba entre ellos.

Milo no invadió su espacio. Saga sólo llegó a sentir el ligero contacto de su brazo doblado en proximidad a su espalda, y algunos ruidos leves de exhalaciones contra su pelo durante los minutos que la respiración de Milo tardó en aplacarse (más tiempo del que Saga hubiese esperado). Sólo entonces pudo relajarse y lentamente adormilarse de nuevo.

Gozó de un descanso pacífico durante horas, hasta que los típicos sueños del Drift lo confrontaron no sólo con la reconfortante unión que Kanon y él habían descubierto, sino con el agitado momento del accidente. Revivió la fugaz ceguera del dolor y el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo mientras el rugido del Kaiju penetraba hasta sus huesos y, detrás de los sonidos estruendosos de la bestia y el zumbido de su propio dolor, llamados de Kanon —tanto en su voz como en pensamientos— antes de que el cañón disparara y él se permitiera ser absorbido por acogedora oscuridad.

Despertó con un sobresalto que su rodilla derecha resintió. Atrapó un gruñido entre sus dientes y se dobló para alcanzar con su mano la zona que dolía, cubierta por la rodillera bajo el pantalón. Su camiseta estaba encharcada en sudor y los latidos del corazón le hacían eco dentro de la cabeza. Trató de calmarse antes de que Kanon despertara por su culpa. De hecho, le intrigó momentáneamente el que no lo hubiera hecho todavía, hasta recordarse que Milo estaba ahí, y que él ya no era lo único que habitaba la consciencia o inconsciencia de Kanon.

Era mejor así, pensó al resoplar entrecortadamente.

—¿Saga?... —escuchó la voz de Milo en un tono muy quedo. Enseguida, una mano tocó su espalda con la palma abierta. Milo sintió la tela sudada y percibió los retumbos provenientes del corazón de Saga. Acercó la otra mano a su propio rostro para frotarse los ojos y continuó tocando a Saga, frotando de arriba abajo sobre su espalda hasta que percibió su agitación pasar.

Entonces Saga se dio la vuelta poco a poco para quedar frente a Milo, cuya mano no se apartó sino que resbaló sobre su costado y acabó en su torso, justo a la altura en que terminaba su esternón. Saga inhaló hondo y soltó el aire pausadamente, acercándose aún más a Milo. Descubrió desnuda la parte superior de su cuerpo, y no sabía si portaba alguna prenda bajo la sábana que le cubría hasta la cintura.

—Lamento haberte despertado —murmuró. Milo, somnoliento, a duras penas arqueó sus labios.

—Está bien. —Se arrimó a compartir la sábana con Saga, pese a que claramente no tuviera nada de frío. Lo que buscaba eran más roces; sus rodillas conocieron las piernas de Saga en choques mesurados, perfectamente calculados para evitar molestarle. Y mientras la primera mano que lo había tocado yacía hecha un puño ambicioso con la tela de la camiseta, la otra había subido desde las clavículas, por el cuello ligeramente tenso y palpitante, hasta reconocer el ángulo de su mandíbula con toques seguros pero no apresurados ni demandantes.

En reciprocidad, las manos de Saga se plantaron sobre su cintura, y a partir de ahí exploraron hacia arriba a un ritmo dócil. Los pulgares de Saga dejaban marcas imaginarias de electricidad en los puntos donde detenía sus manos para acariciar con movimientos circulares de sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente sobre sus costillas.

Milo curvó su espalda, poniéndose más cerca de Saga, hasta tener sus narices apartadas por meros centímetros. La mirada de Saga tan clara y pendiente de sus acciones no le intimidó. Continuó paseando sus dedos sobre el rostro del gemelo, amasando el flequillo y peinando las cejas, con una expresión apacible y dando la impresión de estar más cerca a cada segundo.

En realidad fue Saga el que llevó sus labios hasta los del otro para el primer beso de sosegado descubrimiento. Le acarició los hombros mientras tensaba los suyos, aceptando los agradables escalofríos. La mano que había estado recorriendo su rostro halló donde quedarse quieta, en el triángulo sobre la base de su cuello. Saga fue atrapando los labios de Milo a trocitos, por instantes los cubría por completo, pedía más con su lengua y se retiraba en fluctuantes ensayos que hicieron al menor sonreír y, en cierto momento, mordisquear juguetonamente el labio inferior de Saga.

Milo había olvidado lo que sabía por Kanon, no había intentado besar a Saga como sabía que Kanon lo hacía, tuvo que aceptar aprender desde cero según lo que Saga le permitía probar. Tranquilo, pero sin dudas, en un pacto de confianza que había iniciado irremediablemente desde que fueron unidos por otra persona sin tener idea de lo que significaba.

Milo se sintió con los pulmones cercanos a estallar cuando Saga retrocedió poniendo fin a los besos de entendimiento. Un suspiro tibio le acarició el rostro, y no pudo ni quiso alejarse. Encajó la cabeza contra el cuello de Saga, decidiendo que dormiría allí —si es que podía calmarse lo suficiente como para dormir—. Entendía que no iba a suceder nada más hoy; lo sentía en el modo apaciguador con que las manos de Saga acariciaban su espalda, y sobre todo en la mirada que, aun sin un encuentro directo entre sus ojos, le transmitía afable vigilancia y no la indocilidad del deseo que Milo tuvo que acallar mediante pura voluntad.

**«...»**

_Un sueño que flotaba sin dueño, extraído de algún pasado que nunca existió de esta manera. Entre dos jóvenes gemelos que leían la simple leyenda de unos panfletos, estaba un tercero, distinto a ellos, su color de pelo claro en contraste con el oscuro azul de los otros. Un mismo momento para los tres, superpuesto, con el factor en común de la curiosidad._

_El viento les batía los cabellos y uno lamía despreocupadamente un helado. Las miradas de los tres examinaban el contenido en el papel que había sido repartido por las calles al por mayor._

_La pieza de propaganda pertenecía al Cuerpo de Defensa de Pan Pacific. «Únete a la pelea» decía en grandes letras grises contra un traje de piloto Jaeger enteramente negro y reluciente, sin distintivos de ningún país o algún signo de individualidad. No importaba quién eras, importaba lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer._

_«Enlístate hoy», invitaban las letras pequeñas en la parte inferior del póster._

_Uno de los muchachos arrugó el panfleto en un puño y dejó que el viento lo hiciera rodar por la acera, otro lo guardó doblado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y el último lo usó para rodear el cono de su helado que se derretía._


	10. Capítulo X

**X**

Saga cambió el peso de pie y recargó el hombro sobre la unión de pared y puerta del baño. Ladeó la cabeza, acercándose para escuchar mejor. Entre los chapoteos del agua se mezclaban los sonidos que lo habían despertado: gemidos en una y otra voz y de cualidades cambiantes. Algunos roncos y demandantes, otros desesperados, profundos y largos en intención de súplica.

Saga parpadeó, sus pupilas quedaron fijas pero ausentes. En su sien aparecieron pequeñísimas gotas de sudor. El choque del agua contra el piso no era suficiente para ensordecer las bravías colisiones entre piel húmeda. Sólo necesitó escuchar unos momentos para determinar que se trataba de Kanon acometiendo contra Milo y no lo contrario.

Corrió la puerta con el cuidado de no hacer ruido y se quedó observando a mitad del umbral. Las marcadas contracciones en la espalda de Kanon fueron lo primero que atrajo su mirada hasta que amplió su visión para retratar cada detalle del abrasante panorama.

Las manos de Kanon estaban fijas sobre las caderas de Milo mientras, una y otra vez, a velocidad apremiante, azotaba contra él hundiéndose profundamente. Las piernas de Milo se notaban trémulas, tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia la pared, contra la cual mantenía sus brazos flexionados procurando equilibrio. El agua caía de lleno en su espalda, y también en parte sobre Kanon, cuya cabellera estaba hecha una densa maraña pegada a su piel.

Saga no pudo ver el rostro de ninguno hasta que Milo alzó la cabeza con un jadeo angustioso, y entre exhalaciones agobiadas y el esfuerzo de no resbalar ni doblar las rodillas, se asomó sobre su hombro para ver a Saga entre los mechones gruesos que se habían adherido a través de su rostro, encendido en rojo. La imagen viajó punzante a la entrepierna de Saga, quien dio un leve respingo y alzó la barbilla, entreabriendo los labios debido a la repentina exigencia de sus pulmones por aire suplementario.

Milo movió una mano hacia atrás para sujetar el muslo de Kanon, quien se tensó de pies a cabeza, insertándose dentro de Milo hasta no poder más, y soltando alguna maldición que dio lugar a bufidos ruidosos para cuando terminó de eyacular. Fue hasta entonces que su mente se aclaró lo suficiente como para notar el carácter anhelante que Milo todavía poseía en su mirada, una mirada que no estaba dirigida a él. Volteó la cabeza, sin apartarse un milímetro del menor, sin salir de él siquiera, y pasó saliva cuando descubrió a Saga en la puerta, obviamente acalorado y tentando con una mano el bulto en su pantalón.

—¿Quieres ir con Saga? —preguntó con la voz ronca y socarrona, apretando las nalgas de Milo y empujando contra él para verlo respingar. Milo arrugó el rostro, entrecerró los ojos, miró fugazmente a Kanon —que curvaba sus labios con fatiga y algo de burla— y resopló antes de devolver la mirada a Saga. Éste había fruncido un poco el entrecejo en desaprobación al jugueteo de Kanon, pero el ardor en su rostro se duplicó en cuanto Milo se sometió a la provocación del otro y asintió un par de veces.

—De acuerdo, pero cuida su rodilla. —Kanon retrajo su cuerpo, deslizando fuera de Milo, quien soltó un gemido con el movimiento y a tientas se enderezó. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre él durante algunos segundos para enfriarse y limpiarse parte del semen y sudor. Kanon permaneció bajo la regadera, entonces sí ocupándose de ducharse, pero sin perder detalle de lo que hacían los otros. Milo se aproximó a Saga con menos audacia de la que Kanon hubiera calculado, incluso cuando lo tocó al colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pareció que no estuviera convencido de lo que Saga quería. Se guardó una risa y siguió observando lleno de curiosidad.

Los siguiente fue verlo besar a Saga comedidamente. Kanon sabía que no era el primer beso entre ellos; Milo le había hablado de lo sucedido anoche cuando entraron a la ducha. Resentía un poco no haber podido presenciarlo, pero suponía que era importante que Saga creara sus propias conexiones directas con Milo.

Mientras respondía al beso y trataba de conducirlo, Saga intercaló su mirada entre Kanon y los párpados de Milo, unidos por gruesas pestañas y marcados con arruguitas de concentración. Cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca dejando espacio suficiente para que sus lenguas resbalaran una sobre la otra en un trueque de escalofríos. Milo olía a Kanon, pensó Saga, justo antes de retroceder la cabeza minímamente y terminar el beso con algunas caricias y succiones pequeñas.

Las manos de Milo se reunieron sobre el botón del pantalón de Saga, quien se limitaba a tocar los brazos de aquél con roces intrascendentes. Milo desabrochó la prenda e instó a Saga a sentarse en el suelo. El contacto con la superficie mojada erizó la piel de Saga, pero el calor de Milo reparó el efecto de inmediato. Con cuidado, éste buscó acomodarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sujetó sus hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás cómodo así?

Saga afirmó dos veces con la cabeza, sus manos descendieron hacia la cintura y cadera de Milo. Aún bajo la tela, su pene brincó con la idea de lo cálido, suave y sensible que Milo estaría después de Kanon. Se imaginó penetrándolo con fluidez, emergiendo apenas para volver a llenarlo, sin descanso, hasta que lo sintiera deshacerse contra su pecho.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia los glúteos de Milo, apretujaron y tiraron para acercarlo. Al mismo tiempo empinó la cabeza en busca de besar su cuello, pero se vio interrumpido por una nueva sombra. Intrigado, miró de soslayo hacia arriba. Kanon había sujetado los cabellos en la nuca de Milo causando que extendiera la cabeza hacia atrás, y estaba inclinado con su rostro muy cerca del de Milo, quien lo cuestionaba con su mirada.

—Lo tratas diferente. —Fue más una observación que un reclamo, iba acompañada de una ceja arqueada y labios con una comisura levantada. Milo sonrió mostrando brevemente los dientes.

—Son diferentes. —Con el punto de apoyo que sus manos tenían en los hombros de Saga, se alzó lo suficiente para besar a Kanon, rápido y tosco. Las pupilas de Saga se dilataron aún más, pero el embeleso duró malditamente poco.

La alarma resonó por todo el Shatterdome. Movimiento en el abismo.

**«...»**

_«No lo entiendo bien, pero… creo que no necesito hacerlo»._

_—Te molesta estar lejos —dijo Saga, con su mirada fija en el perfil de Kanon, quien se encontraba sentado al otro extremo del sillón. Los pies de Saga descansaban cruzados y cubiertos por calcetines sobre los muslos de Kanon, mientras éste tamborileaba inquietamente los dedos sobre el control remoto que yacía encima del apoyabrazos._

_Kanon chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada hacia el control, frunciendo el ceño._

_—No es eso. Es lo mismo cuando estoy con él —confesó, picando algún botón para seguir buscando entre canales sin atender al contenido de ninguno._

_Saga consideró las circunstancias de Kanon en silencio. Su hermano se ponía intranquilo a ratos, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, cuando la urgencia por enlazar con Milo le ganaba. No había un remedio disponible para él, pues ello significaría la disolución de uno de sus vínculos; simplemente tendría que adaptarse y enfocarse en que aquella agridulce sensación de necesidad le permitía tener presentes a los dos pese a que uno se encontrase lejos._

_Ya fuera que estuviera con él o con Milo, la añoranza hacia uno u otro no paraba. Saga había podido entrever una fracción de lo complejo que era para Kanon organizar su mente para evitar que las emociones de las cuales Saga y Milo eran culpables lo dominaran negativamente. Durante el experimento con el doctor Asamori, ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir una vez más la arrasadora experiencia del Drift, y Saga lo había valorado no sólo como un vital chequeo de la fortaleza de la conexión con su hermano, sino como una fuente inagotable de «Milo» que le permitió nuevos ángulos de apreciación y vigorizó su certeza de que Kanon estaría bien con él. Ambos lo estarían._

_—¿Por qué no lo traes?_


	11. Capítulo XI

**XI**

A Kanon nunca le habían agradado los eventos publicitarios, pero venían de la mano con el trabajo. En múltiples ocasiones Saga y él tuvieron que asistir a algún programa de televisión, prestarse para artículos o sesiones fotográficas, y por supuesto, las galas organizadas por la señorita Kido, que para él sólo significaban horas de tedio y atención excesiva. La época en que esto último resultaba excitante había quedado atrás hacía mucho. Y con el accidente de Saga y su suplantación, tenía que ser el momento peor elegido para ponerlos frente a una multitud.

No obstante, acudió a regañadientes, en un traje escogido por Saga, con éste a su izquierda y Milo a su derecha sin quedarse un paso atrás, irradiando vanidad y claramente disfrutando del fausto que los rodeaba.

Saga se lo estaba tomando con circunspección. Kanon sabía que odiaba tanto como él estos eventos y más aún presentándose bajo estas circunstancias que los harían las presas predilectas de los reporteros. Pero como le había taladrado en casa antes de salir: era vital colaborar con lo que estuviera en sus manos para la recaudación de fondos que el gobierno recortaba cada año al programa.

—Trata de divertirte —le dijo a Kanon. Milo, al lado de Saga, se asomó para dirigirse al otro gemelo y agregar:

—No puede ser tan malo.

Los pliegues instalados en la frente de Kanon no cambiaron para nada.

—Lo será.

Saga palmeó el hombro de Milo a manera de despedida y como una especie de «te lo encargo», mostrando intenciones de alejarse. Las cejas de Milo se torcieron en indicio de preocupación, o más que eso, inconformismo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Recorreré el lugar. Los encontraré más tarde. —La mirada de Kanon se quedó colgada de Saga mientras su figura se camuflajeaba entre la multitud. Nunca había estado sin él en este abrumante ambiente. Milo lo codeó para sacudirle el humor sombrío, tiró de la manga de su saco y lo arrastró tras de sí persiguiendo al mozo que acababa de pasar con una bandeja de bebidas.

Saga intentó en todo momento mantener un bajo perfil, y después de saludar a la señorita Kido y algunas personalidades de renombre, prefirió pasar el tiempo en alguna de las salitas aisladas del hotel, aunque aparecía esporádicamente en el evento no tanto por responsabilidad sino por curiosidad de cómo estaría lidiando Kanon con todo esto, por primera vez sin que estuviera pegado a su hombro murmurándole comentarios que aligeraran su humor. No consideró adecuado quedarse muy cerca de ellos, a sabiendas del gran nivel de atención que llamarían.

En una de sus vueltas al salón, notó que un grupo de reporteros tenían a Kanon y Milo acorralados, aunque el único que lucía precisamente así era Kanon, cuyo hosco semblante podría haber ahuyentado a cualquiera sino fuese porque Milo contrastaba terriblemente con él, regalando sonrisas de fotografía a la cámara y contestando de modo ameno las preguntas. Saga se acercó lo suficiente para alcanzar a oír.

—Es complicado, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Una vez que estás ahí… —Milo se dio un segundo para encontrar las palabras—. Ninguna otra cosa tiene sentido.

Los sonrientes reporteros agitaron sus cabezas de arriba abajo, complacidos por la sincera respuesta de Milo sobre su experiencia dentro del Jaeger y el Drift. Una de ellos abordó entonces a Kanon, quien enarcó una ceja mientras escuchaba.

—Kanon, es conocimiento general lo especial que es la conexión mediante el puente neuronal. ¿Qué tan difícil fue adaptarte a un nuevo piloto?

El efecto que la pregunta tuvo en Saga no fue completamente obvio en éste, en cambio Kanon apretó las manos en puños y endureció la quijada, sus ojos se avivaron con una emoción indomesticada que Saga aborrecía reconocer: culpabilidad.

Kanon se tomó un momento, inhaló, exhaló, y sencillamente dijo:

—Funcionamos.

Saga suspiró aliviado. Pese a lo excesivamente parco, Kanon había logrado un tono neutral en su voz, y su respuesta fue tan concisa que con toda seguridad encantaría a los medios por su potencial de portada. Ya lo veía impreso sobre una foto radiante de los dos, con aquella simple palabra adaptada como cabecera para representar lo que definía al programa Jaeger: esperanza.

—¿Y qué sucederá con Saga cuando se recupere? ¿Volverán a la agrupación previa? ¿Milo sería reasignado?

Milo miró de reojo a Kanon y, en una acción que Saga agradeció en silencio desde su sitio, se adelantó a cualquier contestación que el visiblemente contrariado gemelo pudiese haber sacado. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y con una sonrisa ladeada contestó dirigiéndose a las cámaras.

—No estaría mal otro Jaeger con tres brazos, ¿no?

**«...»**

_«Es interesante verme así»._

_Kanon enarcó una ceja. Milo balanceó el peso en su sitio y la atención de sus ojos viajó de un lado a otro, arriba abajo… Daba la impresión de estar haciendo retratos mentales de todo el lugar donde los gemelos convivían en absoluta privacidad. Kanon le había dicho que era raro que recibieran visitas en el departamento, aunque Milo lo sabía de antemano por la información filtrada en el Drift. A Kanon le constaba que había podido ver el lugar mucho antes de estar ahí, pero ahora parecía tener sus sentidos bien despiertos para aprender hasta las cosas más irrelevantes, incluso había mostrado interés por el aroma del café que Saga había estado bebiendo cuando ellos llegaron._

_De eso ya hacía varios minutos. Actualmente Milo esperaba con él en la sala, apreciando los detalles del mobiliario, mientras Saga se cambiaba para salir. Milo echó ojeadas curiosas en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la habitación varias veces. Desde su lugar en el sofá, Kanon lo observaba sonriendo imperceptiblemente, más que nada con su mirada._

_Al descubrirlo, Milo volteó hacia él con un gesto entre suspicaz y divertido._

_—¿A dónde iremos?_

_—La mansión Kido._

_A Kanon no le entusiasmaba gastar su tarde libre en ello, pero al menos el encuentro fue breve: la señorita Saori los felicitó por el último Kaiju que habían detenido, agradeció sus servicios y expresó también alivio al ver a Saga recuperándose. En la pieza apartada para la visita ya estaba listo un camarógrafo para realizar algunas tomas promocionales, después de lo cual ella les dio campo libre para disfrutar de las instalaciones no sin antes reiterar la invitación al evento que se llevaría a cabo al final de la semana._

_Kanon asumió que ya podrían ir a casa. Él caminaba sin prisas, siguiendo a Saga a través de los senderos del bosque que hacía las veces de jardín, y Milo iba a un corto tramo detrás con una actitud inusualmente taciturna. No se molestaba en disimular que tampoco había quedado impresionado con lo que era su primera salida con los gemelos._

_Kanon se preguntó si Saga tenía algún plan después de esto. La visita a la que su hermano había accedido le parecía totalmente innecesaria y podría haberse zafado de ello sin problemas alegando que necesitaba reposo. No sólo no optó por eso, sino que insistió en que lo acompañaran._

_Comenzó a entender el objetivo de su hermano al poco rato, una vez que los tres se hallaban recostados en el piso del pequeño observatorio; Milo en medio de los gemelos, los tres con sus brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Con las luces apagadas resultaba fácil creer que era de noche, el ambiente inspiraba silencio y contemplación. Encima de ellos, el techo cóncavo estaba repleto de estrellas que se movían lerdas, dejando pasar nuevas constelaciones._

_Los astros parecían indebidamente al alcance. El trío de miradas se dejó magnetizar por el espectáculo, sencillo pero atrapante. Ninguno necesitaba voltear hacia otro para cerciorarse del tipo de semblante, calmamente seducido, que tenían en sus caras._

_—Aquí fue donde pensamos en el nombre —dijo Kanon, recordando la única vez anterior que Saga y él se habían colado al planetario, varios años atrás, poco antes de que Astral Burst entrara en servicio, y durante la época en que estar juntos comenzaba a exigirles ambiguos reajustes._

_Sin esperarlo, estaba agradeciendo internamente que esa memoria no hubiera salido a flote durante algún enlace con Milo, de otra forma no hubiera podido sentir que la recreaban con él en esos justos momentos…_

_Se apoyó en sus codos y volteó hacia sus acompañantes. Saga había movido una mano para descansarla sobre su abdomen, y Milo balanceaba rítmicamente un pie. Kanon adoptó la cálida creencia de que esta había sido la intención de Saga desde un principio. Guardó ávidamente las imágenes del actual recuerdo en proceso, en especial los perfiles de aquellos, que permanecieron intactos en sus posiciones; dóciles ojos verdes y azules inundados de destellos estelares._

_—Es un buen nombre —murmuró Milo, absorto, mientras extendía la mano hacia arriba para ver cuánto de una nebulosa podría tapar con sus dedos._


	12. Capítulo XII

**XII**

Después de la fiesta y si es que no surgía alguna emergencia, la madrugada y el resto del día les quedaban libres, hasta la siguiente ronda de guardia al anochecer.

Kanon entró caminando hacia atrás. Milo lo seguía cazando sus labios, entre risas y el intento de quitarle la camisa con una mano mientras la otra tiraba de Saga, quien se encargó de empujar la puerta y se soltó de Milo no sin antes despejar su cabello para dejar un beso sobre su nuca.

Dejó que ellos dos se desvistieran mutuamente entre murmullos ininteligibles y risas sin origen aparente. Habían bebido algo para relajarse después de aquella entrevista.

Saga se sentó en la cama, comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, y acabó pensando que tendría que ayudar a los otros en cuanto los sintió rebotar en el colchón y volteó para ver a Milo encima de Kanon, ambos con sus prendas aún puestas, si bien aflojadas. Milo había dejado sus zapatos por el camino.

—Milo, ven acá. —Saga hizo un gesto con su mano. Milo alzó la nariz desde el cuello de Kanon y parpadeó distraído. Su mirada mostró un rayo renovado de lucidez al posarse sobre Saga, y se destrabó de los brazos de Kanon, dejándolo gruñendo en protesta mientras él gateaba sobre la cama para llegar al lado donde Saga estaba, cerca del buró sobre el cual yacía la única lámpara encendida.

Plantándose con manos y rodillas a poca distancia del borde del colchón, Milo se asomó sobre el hombro de Saga, quien le señaló un portarretratos con una foto donde los gemelos aparecían en sus trajes, sosteniendo sus cascos, sobre una plataforma a la altura de la cabeza de Astral Burst en los tiempos que ni siquiera poseía pintura.

—Fue antes de que tuviera nombre —informó Saga, mirando la expresión de admiración casi infantil en Milo. Enseguida arqueó la ceja al sentir la cama moviéndose. Kanon se arrastraba en dirección al buró opuesto, sus zapatos cayeron con un _thud_ al suelo y se fue deshaciendo de la ropa, dejando algunas prendas regadas en la cama y otras en el piso.

—Había visto algo de esto antes… —susurró Milo, sin parecer verdaderamente seguro—. En Kanon.

—Es de suponerse. —La mano de Saga sobre su cabeza le sorprendió. Volteó hacia él tras un pequeño respingo de su cuello. Estaba más cerca de lo que había creído, y estuvo lo más cerca posible cuando Saga se aproximó un segundo después hasta unir sus labios en un beso demorado que robó el saborcillo del alcohol e impacientó a Kanon, quien arrojó una almohada hacia el trasero de Milo.

Al separarse y voltear rumbo al gemelo desatendido, Saga y Milo hallaron a Kanon tendido boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y una mano alrededor de su miembro, masturbándose con absoluta desfachatez.

Milo hizo ademán de dirigirse a él, pero Saga lo demoró para sacarle el saco, la corbata casi suelta, y el resto de prendas excepto pantalón, el cual Milo se ocupó de descartar con refregones mientras se aproximaba a Kanon. Se arrodilló a su lado y acompañó su mano ocupada con una propia, intercalando los dedos alrededor del pene cada vez más firme y caliente. Kanon usó su mano libre para devolver el favor después de tirar hacia abajo de los bóxers de Milo, dejándolos enrollados en torno a sus glúteos y muslos. Con la primera caricia, Milo arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemidito aprobatorio. Un minuto después el sonido se repitió, más acentuado y lleno de sorpresa, al sentir otra mano palpando su trasero.

Volteó para recibir con una tenue sonrisa la bienvenida cercanía de Saga contra su espalda. Se curvó hacia él buscando una caricia con todo su cuerpo. Lo notó desnudo, a lo que su piel reaccionó con una agradable oleada calorífica.

Saga bajó la ropa interior de Milo aún más, incitándole a mover las piernas para zafarla, y luego movió su mano rodeándole la cintura. Sus dedos dejaron cosquillas a través de su vientre con toques nómadas y breves, mientras repartía besos por su hombro y cuello durante algunos minutos en lo que aquellos dos se masturbaban.

Sus labios dejaron puntos concentrados de color en la piel erizada de Milo, sobre los cuales lamió con lenta satisfacción. Estar de rodillas le cansó, así que se recostó de lado, con un codo hincado en la cama para apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano. Esperó observando a los otros atenderse mutuamente, y se preguntó si se habían olvidado del punto de su invitación aquí, al departamento, donde en la única gran cama sobraba espacio para los tres.

—Me va a dar sueño.

Tras un cabeceo distraído, Milo intercaló su mirada entre los hermanos. Sonriendo de modo aceptante, Kanon dejó ir el miembro del joven y le dio una suave palmadita en la cadera permitiendo que fuera hacia Saga, quien estiró el cuello para recibir los besos de Milo, ahora más intranquilos que cualquier que hubiera compartido con él hasta el momento.

Las yemas de los dedos de Milo se apretaron contra la piel de su pecho de un modo exigente, mientras Saga utilizaba sólo una mano para acariciar la espalda del menor y hallar particular entretención al enredar los dedos en su cabello rubio y descompuesto.

Con sus ojos cerrados y las manos paseando ansiosas sobre el tórax de Saga, Milo continuó dando rienda suelta a los antojos de su lengua, recorriendo los labios del otro y descubriendo el interior de su boca sin refreno. Ignoró los momentos en que Saga intentó guiarlo, ya fuese aligerando los movimientos de sus labios o con ruiditos indicativos; Milo sólo podía pensar en la desatada hambre que tenía de él, y de Kanon.

En su cerebro algo hizo corto circuito. Dos meses atrás, la situación le hubiera parecido inimaginable. Hoy en día le resultaba simplemente _necesaria_.

Escuchó un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose segundos después. Luego, toquecitos de un objeto contra su brazo. Se despegó renuentemente de Saga, volteando para ver lo que Kanon le ofrecía. Alzó las cejas, parpadeó, y tomó el envase del lubricante sin demora.

—Cuida su-

—Rodilla, lo sé.

Saga curvó sus labios sutilmente y soltó un pequeño resoplido como evidencia de su risa interna. Pegó la cabeza a la cama mientras Milo se movía sobre él para quedar del otro lado, contra su espalda. Pensó en acercarse hacia la cabecera para estar sobre las almohadas, pero despidió la idea y permaneció allí, en el centro del amplio lecho.

Volvió a afianzar el codo para alzarse un poco y voltear. Vigiló cada acción de Milo y a la vez sintió la mirada de Kanon absorbiéndolo todo. Éste se acercó dejando sus cuerpos en paralelo, arrimándose de forma invasiva hasta prácticamente chocar perfiles. Saga lo recibió con un beso breve que generó un chasquido, colocó la mano en medio de sus pectorales, y pretendía buscar una comunicación más extensa con sus labios hasta que Kanon se incorporó apoyándose en un brazo mientras estiraba el otro hacia su trasero.

Kanon extendió sus dedos sobre un glúteo de Saga, estrujó con medida rudeza y tiró, exponiéndolo para los dedos de Milo. Saga apretó los dientes al sentir el contacto húmedo, y al mismo tiempo las yemas de Milo lo percibieron contraerse.

—Kanon… —gruñó cuando el aludido movió su mano más abajo para atizar la hipersensible zona tras sus testículos, mientras Milo se ocupaba de distenderlo con exasperante parsimonia.

Los dedos de ambos chocaron varias veces; Saga no pudo determinar si se ayudaban o entorpecían uno al otro, sólo que llegó un punto en que no estaba seguro de quién presionaba la molestosa yema de un pulgar con falsas intenciones de entrar en él, y quién friccionaba húmedamente hacia abajo, incendiando el periné y jugando con testículos ya tensos. Saga restregó la mejilla contra la cama, tratando de sacar frescura de las sábanas, y llevó ambas manos hacia su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarse entre que soltaba resoplidos temblorosos.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. —La voz enronquecida de Kanon interrumpió lo que había sido casi silencio, no más que jadeos y gimoteos de Saga y respiraciones arrítmicas de los otros dos.

Milo alzó su mirada hacia Kanon sólo por un instante antes de bajarla de nuevo. Había un brillo voraz sobre sus pupilas pese a la actitud hipnotizada que habían tenido hasta entonces, observando el cuerpo de Saga reaccionar bajo sus dedos. Estaba seguro de que incluso los otros podían escuchar el ajetreo de su propio corazón. Sus mejillas ardían y había visto en el rostro de Kanon los mismos signos de un bochorno insoportable. Su miembro endurecido dolía palpitando por resolución, y tanto la mirada insistente de Kanon como sus dedos mostrándole el orificio lubricado y enrojecido, y los pequeños movimientos con que Saga se retorcía, formaron un conjunto que le bloqueó de actuar según su instinto.

—_Milo_ —Saga murmuró su nombre con apremio, apretándose por completo cuando Kanon introdujo un par de dedos hasta la mitad. Milo relamió sus labios, presionó sus manos con mayor fuerza sobre los tensos glúteos de Saga, dirigió la vista hacia arriba para apreciar sus párpados comprimidos y una expresión desesperada en su rostro abrillantado de transpiración.

Reteniendo su respiración, Milo acercó su pelvis y se removió experimentalmente contra Saga y la mano intrusa de Kanon, hasta que los dedos de éste salieron para sostenerlo y guiar su glande contra el punto exacto. Saga reaccionó con un fuerte espasmo antes de que Milo lo penetrara con suavidad. Entrando lento, provocó que la presión en su vientre se revolviera deliciosamente, y que de la garganta de Saga saliera un gemido ronco y complacido.

Milo restregó la frente contra la espalda de Saga e instauró un cuidadoso ir y venir manteniendo las manos sobre su cintura. Dentro de su vaporosa consciencia, observó que era curioso sentirlo diferente a Kanon aun si poseían las mismas dimensiones. No escuchaba su voz igual, su piel tenía una esencia ligeramente distinta, no podía predecir sus escalofríos o respingos ni aunque lo hubiese visto incontables veces en el Drift.

Se preguntó si era egoísta de su parte querer cada mitad de la unidad que los gemelos constituían, pero tal duda se diluyó en la grata fiebre de la excitación.

Kanon no apartó su mano. Sus dedos rozaban el miembro de Milo cada vez que entraba y salía de Saga, masajeaban los glúteos de éste y le impulsaban a ir acelerando el requerido vaivén. Dejó de observar con alucinada fascinación y sólo siguió tocando después de que Saga tiró de él para que se recostara. Así, Saga pudo soltar sus alteradas exhalaciones sobre la base de su cuello y lamer desorientadamente su piel. También soltó su propio pene para acariciar urgentemente a Kanon, quien siseó agradado al sentir las uñas que rasparon su abdomen. Subió su mano por la columna de Saga, deleitándose al sentir cómo se arqueaba con cada acometida, y extendió los dedos para alcanzar a tocar a Milo y distinguir el cíclico esfuerzo de sus músculos abdominales mientras irrumpía en su hermano una y otra vez.

Kanon jamás hubiera siquiera soñado que alguien más tocaría a Saga después de él, mucho menos incentivado por sí mismo. _Causado_ por sí mismo y su incapacidad para ocultarse durante los momentos de enlace que, paulatinamente, los fundieron en una amalgama de compenetración y necesidad mutua donde los celos no tenían cabida.

Claro que eso no le evitaba codiciar la euforia que desdibujaba las facciones de los otros dos. Milo había atado la cintura de Saga con un brazo férreo, en una proyección de posesividad que Kanon comprendía a la perfección, y eventualmente le dirigía miradas de absoluta turbación sensorial.

Kanon sostuvo la nuca de Saga con firmeza, pidiendo que elevara el rostro hacia él, y reclamó un beso largo y profundo con el que se contagió de los rítmicos gemiditos que anunciaban cada embestida. Acarició su frente al momento de apartarse, dejando un mechón de cabello apelmazado ahí. Después se arrastró hacia arriba y se dobló un poco para acomodar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el espacio que quedaba entre la cabeza de Saga y la cabecera de la cama, colocando las caderas más cerca de la altura de su rostro y facilitándole el inclinarse hacia su erección.

Los primeros roces torpes de su miembro contra la cara de Saga le robaron un par de pequeños suspiros emocionados. Saga no tardó en atraparlo de la base con una mano, y en recorrer la longitud restante con su lengua, rodándola con intencional languidez hasta haber probado concienzudamente cada centímetro. Presionó su perfil contra él, sus labios bajaron a regalar besos y succiones provocativas sobre los testículos de Kanon, quien tenía ambas manos aferradas al cabello de Saga, cuyo esmero era evidente pero asimismo su desconcentración. Comenzó a sufrir estremecimientos más fuertes, enloquecido por la constante estimulación a su próstata; todo empeorado porque Milo se había dado a la tarea de frotar de un modo reclamante su erección.

Entre respiros irregulares, Saga trató de enfocarse en acercar a Kanon al orgasmo que sentía persiguiéndole. Lamió las gotas traslúcidas que escurrían de la punta y cogió una fracción del falo en su boca, chupando a tientas para saborear antes de tomar un poco más. Kanon empezó a ondular su cuerpo marcando el ritmo de entrada y salida y qué tan hondo llegaba. Los labios de Saga quemaron alrededor de la textura de venas inflamadas, su lengua recibía las calientes palpitaciones y Saga las sentía esparcirse junto a la vibración de sus propios gemidos hacia todos los rincones de su boca.

Lo dejó salir y compensó con descoordinadas caricias de sus dedos durante los momentos en que necesitó aire extra para sobrellevar las potentes sensaciones al eyacular. Su mezcla de temblores y tensión espoleó a Milo para abandonarse a la cadencia desbocada que le permitió acabar poco después, ya con Saga languideciendo entre sus brazos. Saga sintió la piel de su hombro aún más acalorada por la exhalación que acompañó a un entrañable gimoteo, y enseguida el sello fatigado de los labios de Milo le causó una incipiente sonrisa que su boca no terminó de adoptar, pues todavía con los ojos cerrados ya estaba buscando de nuevo la intensidad del sabor y aroma de Kanon.

Milo consolidó el abrazo y se balanceó unas cuantas veces más contra Saga, explotando el placer que se disipaba, antes de extraerse de su cuerpo y ocuparse en dar caricias aleatorias y adormiladas. No prestó atención a lo que sucedía con Kanon, pero los ruiditos exaltados que trataba de mantener tras sus dientes le divirtieron, convenciéndole de asomar la mirada.

Con el peso de Milo más firme contra su espalda, Saga se sintió presionado a lograr que Kanon se uniera a ellos en el perezoso regusto del orgasmo. Remolcó una mano sobre el muslo de Kanon y hasta su trasero, sorprendiéndole con el curioso dedo medio que presionó entre sus glúteos para tentarlo con la posibilidad de inserción y causarle retorcer en gozosos hormigueos.

Kanon embistió contra la boca de Saga con el doble de afán, el sudor en su frente ya escurriendo hacia la cama apenas surgía. Los labios de Saga estaban rojos e hinchados, más calientes con cada nueva fricción. Kanon fue hasta el fondo cuando el placer lo venció, pero retrocedió rápido por el capricho de ver parte de su semen salpicando y escurriendo por el rostro de Saga, quien frunció el ceño, tragó grueso, y se quedó quieto y con los ojos cerrados, respirando laboriosamente mientras Kanon jugueteaba con el tibio fluido que había manchado su mejilla y barbilla. Kanon recogía gotas y las empujaba hasta la comisura de los labios de Saga para que éste las chupara de sus dedos.

Las pestañas de Saga vibraron en sorpresa hasta dejar sus ojos entreabiertos cuando Milo se acercó a lamer desde su mandíbula hasta la esquina de su boca, donde aprovechó a chupar y mordisquear el dedo índice de Kanon, quedándose con algo de su conocido sabor.

Un par de abrumados suspiros después, Saga giró boca arriba, empujando a Milo y tirando de Kanon para que se deslizara hacia abajo y se alineara a su lado. Kanon lo hizo, pero enseguida rodó dándole la espalda y se alejó buscando espacio para estirarse gatunamente. Saga flexionó su pierna izquierda apoyando el pie en la cama, luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha pero cuidando cada movimiento. Curvó la espalda y estiró el cuello hacia atrás, hallando la extenuación en sus músculos placentera. Milo usó su cabello de almohada, pegando la nariz a su cuello, y enroscó un brazo al suyo.

—Kanon no quería que te viera, al principio… —balbuceó Milo, su tono lento y apagado, cada frase seguida por una inhalación difícil—. En el Drift.

Saga torció sus labios y respiró hondo un par de veces antes de responder.

—Creyó que lo complicaría. —Viró el rostro para contactar su mejilla contra la frente de Milo—. Hizo lo mismo conmigo, ya lo sabes, ¿no?…

Esperó la débil afirmación del menor antes de concluir:

—No sé por qué pensó que podría ocultarte algo.

Milo sonrió haciendo un veloz recuento mental de todas las vivencias entre los gemelos que habían permeado en su mente, implantando la impresión de que le pertenecían, o de que él pertenecía a todos aquellos momentos.

—Fue al revés. Descubrirte facilitó el enlace.

—Puedo oírlos, ¿saben? —La voz de Kanon, más áspera de lo usual, interrumpió antes de que el mismo Kanon lo hiciera, gateando hasta hacerse un espacio en medio de Saga y Milo. Con empujones y restregones apuró a Milo a moverse, cuidando de no incomodar a Saga.

Kanon se instaló boca arriba, ahora enmarcado por dos cuerpos proveyéndole calidez. Pasó un brazo bajo la cintura de Milo y lo haló pegándolo a su costado, el otro lo acomodó bajo la cabeza de Saga para tener su mano enredándose entre los largos cabellos. A su vez, Saga recostó la mejilla contra el hombro de Kanon y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos escurrieron lerdos sobre el abdomen de su hermano, explorando hasta que topó con el brazo atravesado de Milo. El accidental contacto con el tercero le hizo formular una simple nota mental conforme la oscuridad bajo sus párpados lo consumía. Para el próximo regalo de Kanon, omitiría la tarjeta.

**«...»**

_«No te despediste»._

_«Nunca nos despedimos»._

_«Pero él dijo...»_

_«Lo dijo por ti»._

_La imperecedera sensación de estar unidos les ahorraba aquella necesidad. La distancia se resentía como algo desdeñable, pero de ningún modo se dejaban ir._

_No significaba que subestimaran la realidad y sus estadísticas. Los pilotos Jaeger tenían una esperanza de vida sumamente corta, no era noticia para nadie. La mitad del tiempo durante el primer año en servicio, la duda de «cuándo» rebotó incesantemente entre el espacio mental que los gemelos compartían durante el Drift._

_Los Kaiju nunca eran iguales, y con cada apertura del abismo venían adaptados de nuevas formas para contrarrestar al único mecanismo de defensa de la humanidad. La bestia más reciente siempre tardaba en morir más que la anterior, venía aumentada en agilidad o fuerza, o ambas, y con defensas cada vez más inventivas._

_Entre la serie de imágenes de dos seres idénticos a primera vista, uniformados con cobalto y dorado y moviéndose como uno, aquel «cuándo» se fue disolviendo conforme el enlace entre ellos se nutría, dejando espacio para ninguna otra cosa más que determinación._

_La muerte se convirtió en una amenaza aceptada que perdió poder cuando aprendieron a amarrar el miedo que sentían el uno por el otro. En la serie de vivencias que Kanon extraía conscientemente para enseñar a Milo, confesó el momento en que sintió a dicho miedo desatarse con un salvajismo nunca antes alcanzado. El momento que definiría la actual presencia de Milo a su lado._

_Saga y él tuvieron que digerir que simplemente sucedería, que no podrían predecirlo ni evitarlo, y que estarían juntos. Repetir un proceso equivalente con Milo era exhaustivo, porque aquel tipo de aceptación ya no bastaba, pero le provocaba una sensación dulce y llenadora en cada ocasión que percibía el puente más fuerte. Indestructible. Ahora la vinculación no acababa en dos, y estaba sobrecargada con el cometido de no permitir que ninguna parte del enlace se rompiera. Un instinto de supervivencia más férreo que el que venía por naturaleza._

_Como tantas veces antes, Astral Burst cayó, generando un tremendo oleaje en pleno océano del que contadas almas fueron testigos._

«Los veré en la mañana»_, pensaron ambos, y el resonar metálico del primer paso del Jaeger viajó estremeciendo el oscuro Pacífico. _

* * *

**fin**


End file.
